


Yes

by JoviObsessed



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Dating, Ex Encounters, Exclusivity, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Kissing, Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Moving In Together, Nudity, Oral Sex, Past Relationships, Romance, Seduction, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoviObsessed/pseuds/JoviObsessed
Summary: Jon is an actor, Richie is a music producer and David is a mutual friend who sets them up on a blind date.





	1. Ring Me Up

“There’s someone I’ve met who I think you’ll like. Tall, dark and handsome. Totally your type.” 

“A blind date?” David can sense Jon’s hesitancy, even over the phone.

“He works in music. You like music,” David coaxes.

“I don’t know.” Not completely adverse to blind dates, Jon is still a little tender from his last breakup.

“He’s a producer or manager or engineer- I’m not sure which. Anyway, he works at a record company,” David says.

“And why should I go out with him?” Jon asks.

“I’ve done a few photo shoots with some bands he works with. I’ve talked to him a bunch of times. He’s easygoing and funny. Everybody likes him. You will too.”

“Seriously?”

“And I know you’ll think he’s good looking. When was the last time you went out on a date? You gotta get back out there, Jon. The best way to get over someone is to-”

“Get under someone else. I know,” Jon interrupts. “You are sure he is gay?”

“Yeah, he said he likes pretty guys,” David assures him. “That’s why I thought of you!” David smiles.

“Shut up,” Jon blushes. “How did that even come up in the conversation?”

“He mentioned that he was single and someone said, ‘I bet all the pretty girls line up for you,’ and he said, ‘It’s too bad what I like is pretty guys.’ So I pictured you two together.”

“It’s funny that everyone assumes you’re straight until you dispute it,” Jon explains.

“I know.”

“It would be nice to go out to dinner with someone other than you,’ Jon says wistfully.

“I’m deeply hurt.” David pretends to be offended.

“You know what I mean.”

“Are you about to say yes?” David gets excited. “I think this guy could be the yin to your yang.”

“The dark to my light?”

“The moon to your sun.”

“That’s a good one,” Jon agrees.

“So can I give him your number?” David asks.

Jon sighs into the phone. “Yes.”

*

“I have a proposition for you,” David stopped by the record company on the chance that Richie would be there. The helpful receptionist directed him to his office.

“Thank goodness,” Richie says cheerfully, shutting his door. “It’s been so long since I’ve been propositioned by a fully grown adult male.”

David laughs. “Do you go on blind dates?”

Richie wondered what David wanted to talk about when he said it was something non-work related. “Sometimes.” He sits down at his desk and motions for David to sit too.

“I have this friend-“ David pauses, taking out his phone.

“That’s how it always starts,” Richie interrupts.

“I think you two will like each other,” David wakes up his screen. “You’re his type and I think he’s your type.”

“You think so?” Richie perks up. He can’t help being flattered by the proposition.

“Are you totally single? Because he doesn’t really do casual dating,” David explains.

“I get that. I outgrew casual dating too in my early thirties. Which is probably why I’m single,” Richie reassures him. “I’m so single that I just went to a wedding alone.”

“So you’re interested in a relationship?” David tests the waters.

“I’m open to meeting someone special,” Richie says honestly. “My dog is worried that I’ll die alone.”

“Okay then. This is Jon.” David shows a picture of his friend on his phone to Richie. It is a particularly good shot of him smiling in the sunshine with his bright white teeth and electric blue eyes.

“Is that him? Holy shit.” Richie’s eyes almost bug out of his head.

“What?”

“He’s gorgeous.” Richie almost drools.

David had a feeling a photo of Jon would help seal the deal. His long-time friend is so good looking and photogenic. “So you’re interested?” he asks.

“How is he single?” Richie exclaims, looking at the picture again.

“How is anyone single?” David laughs. “You are!”

“That’s true but- but I’m not that good looking.”

David looks at him like he suddenly grew a second head. “Yes you are. Jon will think you are.”

“Shut the front door,” Richie blushes.

David laughs again. “So can I give you his number?”

Richie’s head spins at the possibility of taking out and spending time with this beautiful man. He takes a deep inhale of air before saying, “Yes.”


	2. One More Cup of Coffee

Waiting for his mocha mint latte, Richie can’t help being excited as he stands by the pick up counter. He’s been looking forward to this all day. The coffee place where he and Jon agreed to meet isn’t very crowded. 

Their phone conversation was great. Richie liked Jon’s sexy voice. They chatted easily and Richie was annoyed when he had to end it because he was interrupted by work.

The door jingles and Richie looks up. A good looking blonde man comes in and looks around at the tables. A group of girls stop talking to look appreciatively at him. Wearing well-fitting jeans and a leather jacket, he’s average height and thin with shaggy sexy longish hair. Richie guesses that this must be him.

Jon doesn’t look his way however. He heads straight to the order counter.

“Good afternoon sir. What can I get you?” the barista greets him.

Jon gazes at the menu. “I’ll have a large coffee.”

Richie keeps staring, hearing birds singing and violin music playing in his head as the cashier offers Jon a pastry. He distractedly takes his latte and begins his approach.

Jon pays and takes his coffee. He turns around and then they make eye contact.

“Hi,” Richie says. Now he sees pink hearts flying around Jon’s head. Is this love at first sight or should he get an MRI?

“Hi,” Jon smiles. Up close he is breathtaking. His skin is like butter.

Richie feels Jon’s smile in his knees. “Jon?”

“Richie?”

“Yes,” they say at the same time. Jon laughs.

It is music to Richie’s ears. “Want to sit down?” he asks.

“Yes,” Jon says again. “Let’s.”

They pick a semi-isolated table in the back. Richie feels instantly comfortable with Jon.

“So you like black coffee?” Richie ventures.

“Yeah. I’m a simple guy,” Jon says.

“See we just met and I already know something about you.” Richie suddenly wants to know everything about this man.

“And I know that you like fancy coffee,” Jon counters.

Richie looks down at his lidded cup. “How?”

“You have foam on your upper lip,” Jon grins.

“Shit!” Richie exclaims, quickly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “So much for making a good first impression.” His face turns bright red.

“Stop it. It’s fine.” Jon soothes. “You’re cute.”

“And you’re gorgeous.” Richie inadvertently lets that slip out.

Jon blushes. “This is going really well.”

They talk and laugh for the next two hours, totally losing track of time. A text message wakes up the display on Richie’s phone and Jon notices the time. 

“Shit, is that what time it is? I have to go!” Jon jumps up out of his chair. “I’m sorry I have to go.”

“You want to go out Friday?” Richie asks quickly. If he lets Jon go without securing another meetup, he thinks he’ll die.

“Yes! Definitely!” Jon brightens.

“Awesome. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Richie can barely contain his happiness.

“I’ll wait by the phone.”

“Can I walk you to your car?” Richie asks, wanting as many seconds together as he can get.

“Yeah, it’s right outside.”

Jon unlocks and opens his door. “It was really great meeting you, Richie. I’m really looking forward to Friday.”

They lock eyes and clasp hands in a half-handshake half-hand hold. “Me too. Can I kiss you on the cheek?” Richie asks.

Jon’s eyes sparkle. “Yes,” he whispers.

Richie presses his lips to Jon’s cheek in a quick kiss. “Bye, Jon.”

“Bye, Richie.” Jon gets in his car and drives off.

Richie stands on the sidewalk, touching his fingers to his lips, still tasting Jon’s skin. Yes, Friday night is going to be awesome.

*

“So how did it go? You met him for coffee right?” David asks.

“Yeah I really like him! We’re going to go out.” David can hear Jon’s wide smile over the phone.

“That’s great! This is just what you need. To be wined and dined and kissed and cuddled.” David is almost as excited as Jon.

“You were right. He is handsome,” Jon says. “We talked at the coffee shop for two hours. I was almost late to rehearsal.”

“Ah that good then?”

“I did not want to leave. He was funny and nervous and adorable.”

“Nervous? Really? He doesn’t seem like the nervous type.”

“Just for the first few minutes. Then he was charming.”

“When’s the date?”

“Friday.”

“Awesome. I am going to want details. Since I set it up and all.”

“Yes David,” Jon obeys.

“I have a good feeling about this,” David encourages.

“Me too.”


	3. A Beach Blanket and a Bottle of Wine

“So what are we eating?” Jon asks after Richie picks him up for their first official date.

Finally it is Friday night; Richie thought today would never get here. “I made reservations at an Italian restaurant,” he says.

“Okay sounds great,” Jon smiles warmly at him.

“You look awesome, by the way,” Richie complements Jon.

Jon is wearing a dark gray suit, a blue shirt and a shiny blue tie almost the same color as his eyes. His hair looks like it’s been blow-dried and styled. Richie is already fantasizing about pulling Jon to him by his necktie and kissing him.

“Thank you.” Jon’s cheeks pinken slightly. “So do you.”

A bit more casually dressed, Richie is wearing dark denim pants with embellishments up the legs. His shirt is a deep bluish purple made out of a silky fabric that almost shimmers in the light. His shirt cuffs are unbuttoned and rolled to mid forearm and his black tie matches his pants. His black leather slip-on shoes have pointed toes and a slight heel. 

They turn a few heads, both men’s and women’s, as they walk through the bar.

They don’t have to wait long to be taken to their table. It’s cozy and romantic with flowers and candles on the table. Richie orders bruschetta for an appetizer while Jon picks a wine.

“So where did you grow up?” Jon asks.

“Oh Woodbridge, New Jersey,” Richie answers. 

“Oh hey that’s close to where I’m from in Sayreville.” Jon comments.

“So we’re both Jersey boys?”

Jon smiles and nods. “Looks like it.”

They talk about their favorite places in New Jersey, all the music venues Richie likes, and the rides on the boardwalk they loved when they were kids. That transitions into food they like, which reminds them they should decide what to order.

Richie has trouble taking his eyes off Jon to read the menu. He scans it quickly and picks the lasagna so he can put it down and focus back on Jon. He’s still reading so Richie just looks at him, trying not to be too obvious about it. He silently studies his face, noticing his strong chin, his curvy lips, his barely there eyebrows. He thinks he could definitely look at this face everyday for the foreseeable future.

Jon notices Richie not looking at the menu. “You know what you want?” he asks.

Richie then focuses on his beautiful blue eyes looking at him. _Yeah, you. I want you and nobody else,_ Richie almost says out loud. “Yes.”

“Me too,” Jon decides.

“Excellent.”

“So tell me about this concert we’re going to,” Jon says after the waiter delivers the bruschetta and takes their order.

“One of my bands is opening for the All-American Rejects at the Stone Pony. I hope you don’t mind crossing the bridge to Jersey,” Richie deadpans.

“No of course not. My parents still live there,” Jon says.

“The band has a bit of a 70s throwback vibe. I think you’ll like them.”

“Sounds good. I like live music,” Jon says. “I don’t go that often because I work weird hours.”

“Well stay with me then.” Richie leans forward. “I could take you out to a show every night. The entertainment never stops!”

“Sounds good but I’d be exhausted after three nights.” Jon touches the stem of his wine glass.

“Too bad. So tell he about your work?” Richie asks.

“I’m a theatre actor. I’ve been in a few movies too.”

“That’s cool,” Richie is impressed.

“So Dave says you work at a record company?” Jon asks as their meals are delivered. They smell delicious and the waiter offers them freshly ground Parmesan. 

Richie partakes. “Yeah I started as a session guitarist, then I was an engineer, then I managed bands for a while and now I’m a producer.”

“Wow,” Jon processes all of this while chewing his eggplant Parmesan.

“I work weird hours too,” Richie agrees. “Bands are useless before noon since they’re up late playing so recording usually starts in the afternoon. It’s a 4:00 am to noon sleep schedule for them. So when I’m producing my mornings are free which is nice.”

“Can you imagine being in a band and living like that?” Jon wonders out loud.

“Yeah right. You’re never home. You couldn’t have a dog,” Richie states.

“That’s true.”

“I could though. I can play guitar,” Richie muses.

“And I can sing,” Jon says, joining in the fantasy. “And David plays the piano!”

“Shut the front door! So we just need bass and drums. Let’s start a band!” Richie jokes.

“Yeah right,” Jon laughs and shakes his head.

“We’d be around music constantly. I’d love that. I’m obsessed with music,” Richie admits, taking a bite of lasagna.

“I get that. I love it too.” Jon takes a drink of his red wine.

“You have any brothers or sisters?” Richie changes the subject..

“Yeah I have two younger brothers. They’re maniacs.”

Richie laughs. “Maniacs? I’m sure they’re not that bad.”

“How about you?” Jon grins at his own joke.

“I’m an only child. I have a bunch of cousins. That kinda makes up for it,” Richie says. “Is your family okay with the whole gay thing? Or are you in the closet?”

“They know and they’re okay now,” Jon admits. “But at first they were not happy,” he reveals. “That was a bad time. I felt terrible.”

“I’m sorry.” Richie can’t imagine what that must have been like.

“It’s all good now. How about you?”

“They were surprised at first. I had a million girlfriends in high school.” 

“A million?” Jon’s eyes widen.

Richie shrugs. “A lot. But they’ve always been supportive. Of everything. If they were okay with me dropping out of college to be a musician, they should be okay with this,” he reasons. “And they are.”

“That’s great,” Jon agrees.

The conversation flows for the rest of the meal with the usual first date talk. Richie tells Jon about all the bands he’s working with, and Jon talks about his most recent auditions and rehearsals. Then they transition into hobbies and current events.

“Do you want to share a dessert?” Richie asks. “Or is that too girly?”

“I don’t think so,” Jon shrugs. “Do we have time?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Order what you want. I may take a few bites.”

Richie decides on the tiramisu and the waiter brings it on one plate with two spoons. “No extra plate?” Richie raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah I think our waiter knows we’re on a date,” Jon pinkens slightly.

“It’s me. My face is so expressive. It’s why I never play poker,” Richie reveals.

Jon laughs. “I like your face,” he says seriously.

“Thanks. I like yours too.” Richie’s heart beats a little faster at the compliment.

They take their time savoring the rich dessert. Richie eats most of it since all Jon wants is a couple of spoonfuls. “That was a tasty treat,” Richie licks his lips as he signs the receipt.

They finish their wine and Richie places his hand on the small of Jon’s back as they head out. 

*

The concert is very loud and highly enjoyable from the VIP section. Afterward, Richie takes them backstage to say hello to and congratulate the band. “You guys were great!” Richie says enthusiastically.

“Thanks man! You were right about that song! The crowd loved it!” The singer proclaims.

“I told you!” Richie declares. He introduces them to Jon and they all shake his hand.

“It’s good to meet you. I really enjoyed your set!” Jon says loudly over the noise of the impromptu dressing room party.

“Are you two staying for the after party?” The guitarist asks.

“No thanks guys, but I’ll see you soon,” Richie declines.

“Okay dude! Keep rockin’ Richie!”

Richie turns around and throws up the devil horn hand gesture as he and Jon head to the side door.

“Did that guy call you dude?” Jon asks.

“I know right? They’re so young,” Richie playfully rolls his eyes.

“Yeah. I think the drummer still has acne,” Jon agrees.

“I don’t want tonight to be over. Let’s go to the beach,” Richie says as they exit the venue. “Or are you too tired?” Richie asks Jon. It is quite late.

“No. I love the beach,” Jon perks up. 

“Excellent,” Richie smiles to himself when Jon takes his arm on the way to the parking lot.

Jon removes his suit jacket before they get in Richie’s car and take the short drive to the shore.

They take off their shoes and socks and walk down to the deserted beach. The sand feels warm and wet under their bare feet. This is the first time they’ve been alone all night and Richie feels a flutter bloom in his chest.

Walking closely beside Jon, Richie whispers, “Can I hold your hand?”

“Yes,” Jon whispers back as he slides his hand into Richie’s. 

Richie has forgotten how good the littlest contact can feel with a person you think you could really like. The touch is electric. Their hands fit together perfectly.

“I had a really great time tonight.” Jon squeezes Richie’s hand slightly.

“Oh me too.” Richie says. “I had such a great time that I’m going to ask you out again. If that’s okay with you.”

“I think that would be alright.” Jon leans into Richie in the moonlight. It’s a clear, cool night and the stars are out. A breeze ruffles Jon’s hair and Richie can’t help looking at his luscious lips. 

“Can I kiss you?” Richie asks, brushing Jon’s cheek with his fingers. Although it’s the perfect place and the perfect moment for their first kiss, he’s suddenly nervous.

“Of course, yes,” Jon eagerly answers, a bit breathless with anticipation.

Richie runs his slightly shaking hand up the back of Jon’s neck and into his soft hair. He wants so much for this kiss to be good as Jon moves his arms around his waist. They look deeply into each other’s eyes before Richie’s lips barely touch Jon’s. They don’t rush this first kiss, deepening it slowly. 

Richie caresses Jon’s top lip with his tongue, then the bottom lip. He feels Jon shiver and suddenly wants to eat his lips off his face.

Their eyes open, the moonlight making them bright and beautiful. Richie’s hands come around to cup Jon’s face and he takes his mouth this time with an urgency that slightly alarms him. 

Jon welcomes his passionate kiss without hesitation. His mouth opens willingly to allow Richie’s tongue to explore his teeth, his gums and his tongue. They wrap their arms tightly around each other, clinging closely in the dark.

“Wow.” Richie disengages his mouth to catch his breath and moves to kiss Jon’s neck for the first time. 

Jon just melts. Richie’s lips are achingly soft yet firm and wet.

“Your hair smells like summer,” Richie sighs.

“Mmm,” Jon purrs and closes his eyes.

Their lips meet again a little softer this time. As the waves rise and fall, so do their kisses: deep and passionate, then soft again.

“I feel like I’m kissing for the first time,” Jon whispers softly.

“Oh Jonny,” Richie sighs.

Needing to get closer, they lie down in a dry part of the sand. They make themselves comfortable as they kiss more urgently. Their eager hands quickly join the party, moving over skin and fabric.

“I like that you wore a tie,” Richie’s eyes linger on Jon’s neck and upper body.

“This old thing?” Jon tugs lightly on it.

“You look hot. And it makes me wonder if you have chest hair,” Richie begins.

Jon laughs. “How does a neck tie make you think of chest hair?”

“Well if you weren’t wearing one, you’d have the top two buttons undone,” Richie explains.

“Ah. Wanna find out?” Jon smiles saucily as he loosens his knot.

“Yeah,” Richie whispers.

Jon unbuttons his top three buttons and reveals a triangle of his chest hair.

“Sexy,” Richie approves.

“There’s plenty more.”

Richie fantasizes about running his fingers through it. But maybe in a more private setting. He strokes Jon’s neck instead.

“Mmm,” Jon closes his eyes and purrs.

They kiss again.

“I like that you wore those pants,” Jon says.

“You do?”

“Yeah. I wanna trace my finger up that design,” Jon looks at Richie’s long legs.

Richie rolls over closer to Jon’s hand. “Be my guest.”

Jon slowly runs his hand up the textured fabric and Richie enjoys the electricity he feels in the touch. “I wanted to do this while you were driving but I thought it might be too distracting.”

Richie chuckles. “Good call.”

Their heads fall together into another slow kiss before Jon lays down to rest his head on Richie’s lap. He looks up at the sky full of stars as Richie stokes his hair and neck. “Ahh that’s nice,” Jon sighs.

“You’re hair is really soft,” Richie whispers. “And you smell amazing.”

“I think that’s the air.” Jon closes his eyes and takes a deep inhale.

“Mmm,” Richie sighs again.

“But keep talking to me with your low sexy voice,” Jon requests.

“You’re sexy,” Richie leans down and licks Jon’s ear.

“Oh Richie,” Jon sighs as he moves his right hand to Richie’s wrist. “You can touch me there.” He leads Richie’s hand to the triangle of his exposed chest. “I want you to.”

“Mmm yes,” Richie moans. The feel of Jon’s chest hair between his fingers is like heaven. Jon unbuttons a few more buttons and encourages Richie to feel more of him. “Oh Jonny,” Richie practically melts.

“God yes,” Jon groans when Richie’s hand ventures sideways toward a nipple. He squeezes it firmly causing Jon to inhale a quick breath. He pulls Richie’s head down with his other hand for another kiss. “I love the way you touch me,” Jon whispers into his mouth.

Richie suddenly wants to touch everything at once. “Oh Jon!” The rest of the night fades into making out and tender first-time fondling. Richie is beyond excited as they eagerly explore each other’s still mostly-clothed bodies.

Drowsiness kicks in eventually for both of them. Richie was so keyed up about tonight that barely slept the night before. The next thing Richie remembers is Jon calling his name.

“Richiiiiiiiie,” Jon sings softly. “Time to wake up. The sun is rising.”

“Did we fall asleep?” Richie asks.

“I think so,” Jon determines, stretching his neck.

“Huh.” Richie moves his arm around Jon as he fully wakes up.

“I should get home,” Jon sighs, buttoning up his shirt.

“Yeah,” Richie sits up. “I’m awake. I’m ready.”

“Next time we do this, let’s put down a blanket,” Jon says as he stands to brush the sand off his dress pants.

“Yeah next time,” Richie happily agrees, ecstatic that Jon mentioned a next time.

*

“So how was your big date with Richie?” David is dying to know.

“Oh my god,” Jon exclaims. “I just woke up.”

“Whoa. Just woke up in Richie’s bed or your own?”

“I’m home. Geez what kind of a guy do you think I am?”

“I’m just kidding.”

“I am thinking about his bed though. It was a great date.”

“So that good huh?”

“Yeah he’s- he’s amazing!” 

“I knew it! I knew you two would get along!”

“Yeah after the concert we drove out to the beach.”

“You love the beach.”

“I know! So does he. We walked and talked all night.”

“All night huh?”

“I don’t know how to describe him. He’s like-“ Jon takes a breath. “Old school. He’s romantic. He’s bringing romance back.”

“That’s cool. So he’s older.”

“He’s 41.”

“How old are we again?” 

“39.”

“Right,” David remembers. “So you like it? I mean how does that make you feel?”

Jon closes his eyes and inhales. “Special. He held my hand,” Jon says. “Like a boyfriend.”

“Aww.”

“He asked if he could hold it,” Jon goes on. “I liked that. It’s like he cares about what I think and want. Unlike-“ he pauses.

“Yeah I get it,” Dave interrupts so Jon doesn’t have to say the name.

“I’d forgotten how nice the little touches can be when you’re getting to know someone.” Jon runs his hand over his own neck like Richie did last night.

“Were there any touches with the lips?” David curiously asks.

“Yeah. We- ahh- we kissed.”

“Did he ask if he could kiss you too?”

“Yeah.”

“Excellent. So he’s a good kisser?”

“Yes. I was weak in the knees. It was so-” Jon sighs, “perfect. I can totally see myself falling in love with him in the future. I can see us together.”

“That’s great.”

“I feel like I’ve known him for years.”

“Instant connection, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jon sighs dreamily.

“Was there any touching and fondling?”

“Oh yeah! I let him put his hands all over me.”

“I probably deserved that,” David laughs.

“Seriously the way he touched me was- perfect,” Jon uses the word again. “I loved it.”

“Yeah?”

“I can only imagine what going to bed with him will be like,” Jon goes on.

“Wow it’s been so long since you’ve wanted to sleep with someone,” David reminds him.

“I know! I finally want to share my body.”

“You go dude.”

“Is it too forward to sleep with him on the second date?”

“Who cares?” David says cheerfully.

“I wanted to last night. I wanted him to take me on the sand.”

“Why didn’t you? Too uncomfortable? Worried about getting sand in your crack?”

“I think we fell asleep. The sun was rising.”

“I think you can get away with calling the coffee place your first date which makes the next one the third date,” David reasons.

“The third date,” Jon says. “The sex date!”

“Down boy,” David laughs.

“I’m so excited,” Jon reveals.

“Don’t jump right into it. Let him seduce you. It can be the best part,” David reminds him.


	4. Take Me For a Little While

“He’s coming over tonight, Ringo. Be nice to him.”

Ringo licks Richie’s hand and takes his place on the sofa.

Richie orders Thai takeout for dinner and starts a fire in the fireplace. Setting up his apartment in full seduction mode, he lights a bunch of candles and puts white wine in the fridge to chill. He makes his big luxurious bed with his purple silk sheets in the hope that Jon will join him there for the night. 

Richie has spent most of the day fantasizing about rolling around in bed with Jon, much like their night on the beach but wearing considerably less clothes- hopefully no clothes at all. He hasn’t felt this way about a new guy in a while. He really hopes this evening goes well.

Anything Richie can do to make the bedroom sexy, he does. He turns off all the lights except for one lamp. He leaves the curtains open and blinds up because at night the windows reflect like mirrors. The visual side of Richie enjoys watching himself and a lover in action. He imagines how exciting it would be to watch he and Jon make love in the windows.

His mouth goes a bit dry and goosebumps rise over his skin at this thought. “Ringo, if the evening progresses into the bedroom, I need you to make yourself scarce.”

Ringo just stares while Richie smooths out the bedclothes.

Next he goes to his closet to decide what to wear. He should pick something casual, not fussy, and ultimately easy to take off. “Hopefully that’s when and not if,” Richie corrects himself

Ringo barks in agreement.

*

“What are you doing here?” David is surprised that Jon is at his door. “I thought you were seeing Richie tonight. Did he cancel?” Richie doesn’t seem like the type to cancel a date.

“No I’m seeing him later,” Jon reassures David as he ushers him in.

“A late date? That should be special. Where are you two going?”

“Actually we’re staying in. He’s invited me to his place for dinner and a movie,” Jon explains as they move to the kitchen.

“Ooh!” David gets excited. “Netflix and chill!”

“Which I think means dinner, a movie and sex,” Jon predicts.

“Hopefully!”

“Should we? Is it too soon?” Jon worries.

“Do you want to?” David asks even though he already knows the answer.

“Yeah. I’ve been fantasizing,” Jon admits.

“And masturbating?”

Jon blushes. “Yeah.”

“That’s good. It’s healthy. But-” David prods.

“But I slept with- I’ve slept with other guys too fast,” Jon points out.

“But you really like Richie,” David reminds him. “You’re attracted to him.”

“Very.”

“Well there ya go.”

“We haven’t known each other that long though,” Jon points out, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

“It’s been long enough. You’ve kissed and he’s touched your chest hair. That was foreplay.” David encourages. “Just imagine more of that. That times ten.”

“Oh I have been,” Jon admits. “And I bathed and shaved and washed. Everywhere.” He motions around his body with his hands.

“You look good. So what’s the hesitation?”

“I’m just a little nervous I guess,” Jon admits.

“Just tell him that. I feel like he’ll understand,” David reassures.

“Yeah he would. He will. I feel different with him. It feels different.”

“So what do you want? I mean physically?”

“I want-“ Jon takes a breath. “I want to hold his hand again. I want to hold him. I want him to hold me.”

“And kiss you and cuddle you and make love to you,” David continues. He knows what his friend likes. And what he needs.

Jon sighs. “I really do.”

“Then let him. Let him take you to bed. You deserve it. You deserve to feel good, Jon.” Every once in a while, David can be serious.

“Thanks Dave.” Jon hugs his friend. “I like to cuddle after too,” he adds as an afterthought.

“I’m sure you will. He’s romantic,” David reminds him.

“Yeah he is,” Jon smiles.

“Anything else bothering you?”

Jon shrugs. “It’s just been a long time. Since I’ve cuddled afterward.”

“Pfft. You’ll be fine. It’s like riding a bike.”

”You’re hilarious,” Jon laughs.

“Go!” David playfully shoves him toward the door. “Go forth and get laid!”

*

Richie actually squeals with delight when he hears the knocking on his door. “Jesus, what’s wrong with me?” he asks the dog.

Jon is right on time as Richie flings open the door excitedly. Jon looks breathtaking even in casual clothes. He’s wearing gray pants, a blue v-neck t-shirt and the same leather jacket from the coffee shop. He’s carrying a fern and a grocery bag and his face is flushed pink. “Hi,” he says breathlessly.

“Hi!” Richie tries not to squeak again as their eyes meet and they look at each other for an intense second. “What’s all this? Are you moving in?” Richie can’t help smiling.

“I couldn’t decide,” Jon smiles sheepishly. “So I bought everything.”

Richie takes the bag like a gentleman and peeks inside as they move to the kitchen.

“I brought wine and coffee. I don’t want you to dehydrate. Ever again,” Jon jokes.

Richie laughs. “I love it. Thanks! I love wine and coffee.” He takes out the bottle of red wine and bag of designer coffee grounds. “I’ll probably kill the plant though.” Richie peers at it nervously as Jon sets it on the kitchen counter.

“No, ferns are impossible to kill. That’s why I picked it,” Jon explains.

“Okay,” Richie concedes and they turn to face each other. He has an incredible urge to touch Jon. “Can I hug you?”

“Yes, of course!” Jon puts down his jacket and opens his arms as Richie moves into them easily.

“Hi,” he says again. Richie could hold him forever.

“Hi,” Jon answers.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Richie says, nuzzling Jon’s cheek. It’s so soft and smooth he wants to lick it.

“I’ve been thinking of nothing else,” Jon reveals.

“Me neither.” They let go of each other slowly. “Let me give you the tour. This is the kitchen. Obviously.” He takes Jon’s hand like it’s the most natural thing in the world as he leads him into the dining room. “And this is the dining room and living room.”

Jon sees Ringo on the sofa. A medium sized brown and white dog with floppy ears and a cute face, Ringo sits up and looks at Jon curiously. ”Who's this?”

“That’s Ringo. Don’t provoke him. He’s a vicious attack dog,” Richie warns as Jon goes over to pet him.

Ringo perks up upon hearing his name and licks Jon’s hand. 

“Oh really?” Jon smiles as he scratches behind his ears. “Hi Ringo. I’m Jon,” he introduces himself, reaching down to scratch his stomach.

“No not really,” Richie reveals. “It’s time to eat. Eat!” Richie fills his dish and sets it down on the floor as Ringo makes a beeline to it. “You wanna eat? I’m starving,” he says to Jon. 

“Yeah. It smells great.” Jon washes his hands.

“I hope you like Thai food,” Richie says.

“I do,” Jon says. They sit down at the table for their candlelit dinner. Jon looks around noticing all the romantic touches as Richie pours them white wine. The contemporary decor includes a fantastic view of the sunset out the wall of windows. “I like your place,” Jon decides.

“I’m glad,” Richie says, digging into the noodles, suddenly wanting Jon to stay forever.

“So you like The Beatles?” Jon guesses.

“No, I like air and food and water. I love The Beatles,” Richie smiles.

“Ha ha,” Jon laughs. “My favorite band is the Rolling Stones.”

Richie stops chewing. “Shut the front door. We’re soulmates.”

Jon laughs again and takes a drink of his wine.

“Holy shit!” Richie almost chokes on a dumpling. “You’re wearing a v-neck shirt.” 

“I was wondering if you’d notice,” Jon smiles back.

“Gah. Did you wear that for me?” He smiles like an idiot.

“Of course,” Jon’s eyes sparkle. “I heard that you like chest hair.”

“Yeah. I love it. I mean what you’re wearing,” Richie babbles. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks Richie,” Jon pinkens slightly. “Are you going to tell me that every time you see me?”

“Probably,” Richie smiles and puts his hand on Jon’s on the table.

They talk about music all through dinner, comparing and contrasting their two favorite bands. Richie knows a shit ton about The Beatles and can’t help talking about them at length. Jon listens and smiles, watching his companion’s hand gestures and enjoying his exuberance.

“Speaking of drumming,” Richie finishes his wine, “Ringo needs to go out.”

Ringo stands by the door and barks.

“Wanna join us? Wanna see the outdoor space?” Richie already doesn’t want to be away from Jon even for a minute.

“Sure yeah,” Jon concedes. “Let’s go.”

Richie attaches the leash to Ringo’s collar and they adjourn to the elevator. He takes them through a short hallway and then a side door to a decent-sized courtyard. “This is Ringo’s powder room,” he says.

The three of them are alone in the dusk of the evening so Jon takes Richie’s non-leash hand and holds it. “You ever kiss in this courtyard?” Jon asks with sparkling eyes.

“I let Ringo lick my face when he’s been good,” Richie’s eyes light up. He usually takes the lead in his physical relationships, but he really likes Jon initiating a kiss.

“That’s not what I meant,” Jon whispers as he reaches up to the back of Richie’s neck.

Richie turns and their mouths come together for a long slow kiss. It’s so nice. The spring evening is warm and quiet and Jon’s lips feel so soft and full. They hug tightly until Ringo pulls on the leash.

“Let’s walk around the block and wear him out a bit,” Richie says. He leads them through the gate and out onto the sidewalk. He takes Jon’s hand again as the dog leads the way.

“We can hold hands on the street?” Jon asks.

“Yeah,” Richie soothes. “Yeah it’s fine.”

They do a lap around the block as Richie tells Jon funny stories about the dog and they laugh. There are a few people out but no one bothers them. They come back to Richie’s building and he says, “Let’s get back inside.” He touches the small of Jon’s back as they go through the door.

*

“I like this,” Richie snuggles into Jon on the couch in front of the fire. “I like holding your hand.” He strokes the back of Jon’s hand with his thumb as they watch the movie.

“Like we’re teenagers in the 1950s?” Jon sits contentedly and lets Richie cuddle him.

Richie picks up Jon’s hand and kisses it. “Yeah,” he whispers. He strokes and holds Jon’s hand all through the movie. Ringo wakes up from his nap in front of the fireplace, hops onto the sofa and nudges his nose under Richie’s arm.

“Oops. Somebody’s jealous,” Richie exaggerates. “C’mere boy.”

Ringo crawls onto Richie’s lap and rests his head on Jon’s lap since they’re sitting so close together. He breathes out and makes a contented dog noise.

“I think he likes you,” Richie smiles.

“I’m glad,” Jon says honestly. He pets his head softly.

“And I like you too,” Richie leans in for a tender kiss.

“I’m really glad,” Jon smiles back.

They kiss and cuddle on the sofa for the rest of the movie.

“I love this song,” Jon gets up from the sofa, dislodging Ringo from their laps. He whines and goes back to his spot in front of the fire and Jon reaches for Richie’s hand as the credits roll. The song is an 80s ballad that Richie recognizes but can’t place the artist. “Dance with me,” Jon says.

“Sure,” Richie gets lost in Jon’s eyes and follows him around the coffee table and into his arms. They sway slowly to the music as Richie breathes in Jon’s hair. They kiss softly and deeply along with the rise and fall of the music.

“Thanks for dinner, Richie,” Jon whispers.

“Thanks for coming over. I have eggs and toast too if you like breakfast.” He softly kisses Jon’s ear, hoping he’ll pick up the subtle hint.

Jon squeezes Richie’s waist. “I do. I like breakfast a lot.”

Richie feels Jon’s breath pick up and a full body shiver. He loosens his grip, wondering if he should soften his approach. “You okay?”

“I don’t know why I’m nervous,” Jon says.

Richie pulls back to look at his slightly pink face. “I get it. I am too. You want everything to go well. And the sex to be explosive.”

“Richie!” Jon playfully shoves him.

“You haven’t thought about it?”

“Yeah,” Jon admits. “I mean I knew when I saw the candles and wine and the fire.”

“I’m trying to seduce you Jonny,” Richie smiles.

“And I’m going to let you,” Jon lays his cards out on the table.

“You’re not that good at playing hard to get, are you?” Richie laughs.

“Terrible,” Jon agrees, his eyes sparkling.

“Take a breath and relax while I clean up the kitchen. Ringo will keep you company.”

Ringo lifts his head at hearing his name.

“Stay,” Richie says as Jon bends down to pet his head. “Good dog.”

Putting the dishes and silverware into the dishwater, Richie is beyond excited that Jon wants to spend the night. He’s vibrating with sexual energy at the thought of making love to this man.

The movie dvd ejects itself while Richie is in the kitchen. Jon automatically picks it up and peruses Richie’s collection looking for the title. He spots the case, takes it out and opens it. However, there’s already a disc in the case. “Oh.” Jon double checks the titles of the disc they watched and the case then notices the title of the one in the case: “Debbie Does Dallas... and Daniel.”

“Whaaaat?” Jon says out loud. Under the title there are two guys and one girl, all topless.

Richie comes back into the room. “More wine?” he offers. Seeing Jon’s confused look, he puts the wine glasses down on the table. “None of the discs are in the right case. Don’t worry about it. It’s just an illusion of organization,” Richie explains cheerfully.

“I-” Jon smiles. “It’s-” 

There’s a look Jon’s eyes that Richie hasn’t learned yet. “What?”

“It’s a porn,” Jon grins excitedly.

“Oh-” Richie’s face turns bright red. This was definitely not part of his plan for the evening.

“Don’t be embarrassed. Everybody watches porn,” Jon soothes. “Ooh let’s watch it right now!”

Richie’s eyes widen. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Jon drops his voice to a purr and seductively narrows his eyes.

This turns Richie on so much, Jon making a move like this. He swallows heavily. “Okay,” he agrees. If this will help to get Jon’s engine running, Richie will do it.

Jon takes it out of the case and notices what type of porn it is. “Wait a minute. Are you bi?” he asks Richie.

“Right now I’m only into you,” Richie steps forward and nuzzles Jon’s cheek.

“God Richie, you’re saying all the right things,” Jon does his best to not melt into a pile of goo.

“I hope I can do all the right things too.” Richie wetly kisses Jon’s ear. He has not thought about anyone else since their first phone call.

“So far so good.” Jon says as they cuddle in front of the dvd player.

Richie takes the disc and wraps his other arm around Jon’s waist. “Let’s watch this one in the bedroom,” he boldly suggests.

“Take me!” Jon squeaks, the butterflies settling in his stomach. “To the bedroom,” he finishes, a little red-faced.

Richie is so ready for this. “Grab the wine glasses,” he says before confidently steering his gorgeous date down the hall.

Jon can barely put down the glasses and take in the decor of the big decadent bed and soft lamplight before Richie plants another breath-stealing kiss to his mouth. He ends the kiss to turn on the tv. He slides the dvd into the player before turning back around and removing his t-shirt. Yes this is happening.

Jon runs his hands up Richie’s smooth tan chest as he allows himself to be nudged backwards to the bed. 

“Let’s take this off.” Richie gathers the hem of Jon’s t-shirt and lifts it up. Jon automatically moves his arms above his head to help. The shirt drops to the floor before Richie runs his fingers through Jon’s thick chest hair.

“Oh mmmm,” Jon purrs like a kitten.

“You like this, huh?” Richie continues the intimate touch.

“God yes,” Jon breathes.

“Mmm me too.” They kiss again.

The backs of Jon’s legs encounter the bed and Richie gently pushes him down onto the mattress. He runs his hands down Jon’s stomach to the waistband of his pants.

“I’ve imagined how good you look naked,” Richie confesses, unbuttoning and unzipping his potential lover.

Jon looks down at himself as his newly unencumbered penis springs out of his fly. “Ahh he can breathe,” Jon sighs, enjoying the rush of air flowing over his erection.

“He?” Richie asks as his mouth waters. Jon’s penis is pink and cute and Richie wants to look at it and touch it and stroke it and lick it. And suck it.

“Little Jonny,” Jon informs him. “Meet Richie. I think you two will be really good friends.”

“Ha ha yes!” Richie laughs out loud as he pulls Jon’s trousers and underwear off.

“So how do I look naked?” Jon asks, leaning back and stretching out on the bed, attempting to look seductive.

Richie takes it all in, staring at Jon’s bare body. He can’t help it. Jon moves his arms behind his head and his thighs slightly spread and Richie’s heart stops. Jon’s body is gorgeous. His long neck leads to his well-shaped shoulders and his sculpted chest and flat stomach. He’s pale all over and his cock is thick and laying on a muscular thigh. “You look beautiful.” Jon may be the best-looking man Richie has ever been with. “You’re beautiful.”

Jon’s blush extends from his face to his chest. “Thank you, Richie,” he whispers, soaking in the adoration. 

Richie takes his hand and squeezes it, looking at Jon with a potent mix of awe and lust.

“What about you?” Jon’s eyes sparkle as he looks obviously at Richie’s zipper.

“It’s a beast. It might scare you,” Richie says semi-seriously.

“I think I’ll be okay,” Jon smiles softly. He rubs Richie’s crotch with his foot in encouragement.

The contact hardens Richie even more. He groans softly.

“C’mon I wanna see it,” Jon whispers.

“You asked for it.” Richie’s pants come down and his hard and eager penis pops out. It’s long and thick with a puffy purplish head and Jon’s heart stutters a little in his chest.

“I’m guessing Little Richard is not your nickname for that,” Jon says. Considering Richie’s height and body type, Jon had guessed his penis size would be bigger than average. He guessed right.

“I don’t have a nickname for it.” Richie admits.

“You don’t need one. Trust me.” Jon is now glad that he spent some time last night stretching himself.

Richie climbs onto the bed beside Jon in relief that he seems more excited than scared. “Oh I like this.” Richie admires the way Jon’s dirty blonde hair looks spread across his purple pillowcase. “I like you in my bed. You look really good.” He runs his fingers through Jon’s soft silky hair.

“I like being in your bed. It feels good.” Jon stretches his neck sideways for another hot kiss. 

The two men kiss and caress each other leisurely, getting acquainted with each other’s bodies. Richie pushes his nose through Jon’s hair, ending with a hot lick to his earlobe. He reaches down and ever so lightly strokes Little Jonny. It’s hot and smooth and perfect.

Jon squeezes Richie’s biceps before moving up to stroke his shoulders and wrap his arms around his neck. They both groan as their smooth cocks rub together. “Oh that’s so good,” Jon responds to the electric touch, moving his thigh outward to receive Richie’s body closer.

This feels so amazing Richie almost cries. He needs a distraction so he won’t cum right now. “You still want to watch the porn?” Richie asks with a gentle squeeze to his ass.

“Ooh, yeah,” Jon answers, pulling away to catch his breath. Richie is really revving his motor. He rolls over and takes a long drink of his wine.

“Scoot all the way up on the bed,” Richie encourages, building a small mountain of pillows behind them. “Get comfortable.” He pulls the sheet up to their waists and reaches for the dvd remote.

Jon loves the way the silk feels against his bare skin. As Richie starts the movie, he reaches down to lightly stroke his own penis to enhance the sensations.

Richie sees the sheet move back and forth and guesses what his bed mate is doing. “Oh that’s really sexy, Jonny.” He kisses his bare shoulder. 

“Ahh yeah,” Jon sighs as he pleasures himself.

“Ringo! Living room! Now!” Richie yells to the dog then turns to Jon. “I don’t want him to know that I watch porn,” he jokes.

“Mmm hmm,” Jon leans in for a kiss as the movie starts with Dallas, Daniel and Debbie stripping each other on the screen. Ringo obediently gets up and leaves the room as Richie and Jon kiss passionately. Jon’s lips are now like a drug that Richie is hopelessly addicted to. They slyly touch each other under the sheet as they move on to chins and necks. 

“Watch the movie Jonny.” With a mischievous grin, Richie scoots down under the covers while Jon leans back and watches the sexy scene on the tv. Dallas and Daniel are really going at it while Debbie watches. Jon sees why Richie likes this movie. 

The next thing Jon feels is Richie’s hot wet tongue licking around his tip and his thumb gently fondling his balls. Richie lingers there before licking down and up the length of Jon’s penis. Jon is right; they will be good friends.

“Oh my god!” Jon pants as Richie spends some time going down on him. He pushes the sheet down to Richie’s shoulders so he can watch his penis slide in and out of his mouth. His attention to the movie is now lost.

“Mmm,” Richie hums. Totally into Jon’s scent and taste, he doesn’t need help from the movie at all.

“Richie!” When Jon feels a slippery finger enter his ass, he closes his eyes and moans louder than the actors.

This is a beautiful sound. It excites the hell out of Richie.

“Oh yes! That’s fantastic!” Jon cries out before he sinks his fingers into Richie’s hair. “I’m about to- oh- fuck yes- right there!”

Richie wiggles his finger and sucks hard, taking his lover over the edge.

“Ohhhhh!” Jon cries out as he cums long and hard. His head and shoulders lift off the bed as he fills Richie’s mouth. “Fuck yes!” 

Richie is on top of the world. “Mmm yes, that was beautiful, baby. Just look at you.” He softly suckles Jon’s tip while running his fingers through his pubic hair with his free hand. Jon’s hairline is damp and his eyes are glazed over. His flushed chest rises and falls as his penis pulses softly on his thigh. Richie wants to take a photo of this to remember it always.

Richie’s finger is still comfortably embedded inside Jon as the blonde basks in the afterglow. A finger inside Jon always makes him want to fuck. He touches Richie’s cheek and pants, “Shut off the movie, Rich.”


	5. I Wanna Be Your Lover

Their eyes meet intensely and Richie instantly knows what Jon wants. He fumbles with the remote before he can hit the off button. The on-screen threesome disappears and the room gets darker and quieter. Now all Richie can hear is Jon’s excited breathing and his own heart pounding in his chest. They sound perfect together: puff, thump, puff, thump, puff, thump.

The aroused Jon eagerly slouches further down against the pillows and says “Yes!” before Richie even asks if he can make love to him. Richie is totally the type to ask if he has consent and Jon loves that. The blonde opens his legs to make room and says “Yes!” again. Anything Richie asks now and for the rest of their lives, Jon’s answer will be yes. 

“Yes,” Jon says it yet again.

Smiling happily, Richie kisses him quiet as he reaches for the lube and a condom. Trying not to focus on the fact that this is their First Time and all the emphasis and pressure to make it perfect and memorable, Richie takes the time to fully prepare the man he is about to make love to. “That’s good. Open up for me baby,” Richie encourages.

Jon breathes in and out, relaxing and opening himself up as much as possible. “I’m ready Rich,” he says softly, his eyes shining in the dim light. 

Richie rolls on the condom and adds more lube, inevitably getting nervous. More than anything on earth and in the universe right now, he wants the sex to be good. His heart slams loudly in his chest as he lines himself up and slowly slides in, gaining confidence inch by wonderful inch. “That’s it, baby. Let me in,” he coos.

Jon awkwardly shifts his hips a fraction of an inch, trying to get the angle right as Richie comes forward. Their bodies finally meld together and Jon hisses a long, “Yesssss.”

Richie then holds still, appreciating the moment of being inside this beautiful man. “Ahh,” he sighs quietly, closing his eyes and breathing in Jon’s skin. He feels so hot and so smooth, hugging Richie’s penis exquisitely.

It shows exceptional self control that they waited for the third date. “Ohhhh,” Jon moans long and loud. 

This feels better than Richie thought, better than what he fantasized about. “Oh fuck, you feel so good.” Richie’s eyes moisten and he kisses the blonde long and hard. “Are you good?” Wanting Jon to enjoy this as much as possible, Richie will ask lots of questions.

“Oh yeah,” Jon answers softly. “Hurts so good.”

“Hurts?” Richie repeats, pausing his slow thrusts.

“It’s good,” Jon reassures his new lover. “Can you move a little to your left?”

Richie follows the direction. “Like this?”

“Ahh yes,” Jon breathes out, unwrapping an arm from around Richie’s neck and moving it around his back. “That’s fantastic.”

“I’m so glad,” Richie inhales, trying to not let the first-time awkwardness get to him. He mates his mouth with Jon’s for another deep kiss.

“Mmm.” Jon wraps his right leg around Richie’s left hip, deepening the penetration. “Make love to me, Rich,” he whispers hotly into his ear.

A full body shiver moves through Richie. His past lovers have never made him feel like this. “Oh Jonny,” he sighs breathlessly.

They slide together languidly and fluidly, getting used to each other. Jon moves Richie’s head so he can see his eyes in the dark. “So good,” he whispers. They maintain the eye contact until Richie ducks down and kisses Jon’s neck with his whole mouth.

Richie’s thrusts gradually get more intense. The bed squeaks and groans as Richie starts fucking Jon pretty hard.

“God!” Jon reacts, making a grab for the headboard.

Richie growls and they shift and suddenly there’s a crash from beside the bed. “What was that?” He unlatches his mouth from Jon and looks up. His eyes are dark and wild and he does not want the interruption.

“Something on the nightstand I think,” Jon pants. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes.

“Don’t worry about it,” Richie says quickly before taking Jon’s mouth again in all-consuming kiss. 

A high whine comes from inside the doorway. “It’s okay Ringo,” Richie then says without even looking around. “Go back to bed.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jon sees Ringo turn around and exit the bedroom. He can’t help a laugh. “Wow, he's so well-behaved.”

“Yeah he’s a good boy,” Richie pants. He stops his gyrating and holds Jon’s face with both hands. They make eye contact again and smile at each other. Despite the interruption, Richie is still deeply buried in Jon and still hard. “Now where were we?” he asks breathlessly.

“You were fucking the shit out of me,” Jon cheerfully reminds him.

Richie growls as his eyelids droop. “God you’re so sexy,” he says in a tone that makes Jon’s whole body shiver. “I want to make love to you all night.”

“God yes!” Jon tightens his grip on his lover’s shoulder and back as he quickly prepares for Richie’s next move. “Please do.”

They curl around each other and Richie goes back to the slow thrusts and languid pace from before. He gyrates from side to side and Jon’s eyes roll back in his head. Richie’s heart is about to burst out of his chest at what he’s doing to Jon. He’s committing it all to memory, hoping to sleep with the blonde again and again.

They move together slowly, letting the passion build in intensity again. “God you feel amazing.” Richie has always been a verbal and demonstrative lover. 

And Jon loves to hear it. “Mmm so do you.” He licks the side of Richie’s face which leads to another intense kiss.

Richie feels the pressure swelling up and is about to burst, but he wants to get Jon there. He must get Jon there. “Come for me. Let it go. Come while I’m in your exquisite body.” 

Richie squeezes Jon’s balls and his grip tightens. “It’s- I- oh-” Jon holds on for dear life as he starts to climax. It goes on and on as Richie watches, looking like he struck gold. 

He keeps thrusting into Jon through his orgasm, making him whine and cry as his cum flows out and into a pool on his ridiculously toned stomach. “Fuck, that’s beautiful,” Richie breathes.

A bit of a sweaty mess, Jon rolls his head to the side and pants. “Ahhhh,” is all he can say.

Now Richie is ready for his own pleasure. He hoists Jon further up on his legs and undulates in the way he knows will bring his release. He feels it coming, his toes curl and his head falls back as all of the energy in the universe collides inside his body. “Mmm yes! Oh yes yes yes!”

Jon rolls his head and opens his eyes just in time to see Richie’s face as he fills the condom. He finally exhales with total sexual satisfaction. “Mmm hmm,” he agrees.

Richie is convinced this is the best sex he’s ever had. He could die right here, inside Jon’s irresistible body, and be perfectly happy. He keeps grinding against Jon slowly, enjoying the final pulses, trying to keep their bodies joined for as long as possible. “Mmm.” He runs his shaking hands up through Jon’s chest hair as he calms down.

Jon purrs at the wonderful sensation. “That was amazing.” He reaches up and holds Richie’s hands to his chest with his. They stare silently at each other; a thousand words pass through the loving gaze as they recover.

Richie leans down to kiss Jon and slowly slips from his warm body. “Mmm baby.” He takes off the well-used condom and lays down closely beside his new lover, stroking his bare hip.

“I didn’t realize the dog was in here,” Jon says through the haze of the afterglow. “Until you told him to leave.”

“Yeah he always follows me around from room to room,” Richie explains.

“Watching us make out?” Jon runs his fingers through his own hair.

“And undressing. The dog saw you naked. Are you scandalized?” Richie intimately touches his thigh.

Jon laughs. “Exhibitionism isn’t really my thing. But I’ll get over it.”

“You like your intimate encounters to be private. Noted.” Richie picks up Jon’s hand and kisses it.

“Sex like that makes me forget about all my problems.” Jon sighs and closes his eyes.

Richie smiles widely. He’s so happy to hear this. “Glad I could be of service.”

“Now come here and cuddle me,” Jon sighs.

“Yes sir,” Richie gladly complies, rolling over. “You’re a cuddler. Also noted,” he says.

“I’m a cuddler,” Jon says, reaching for him.

They wrap their arms around each other, their heads resting together on one pillow after Richie pulls up the sheet. 

“Mmm yeah just like that, that’s perfect,” Jon mumbles sleepily. Their well-used mouths meet again in a slow tender kiss. “I feel really close to you, Richie,” Jon sighs into his hair.

“Mmm me too, babe,” Richie tightens his arms around the hot damp body of his new lover. He never wants to let go.

“I love it when you call me ‘babe.’ Make a note to do that again.” Jon says as he falls into a light doze.

Richie’s heart almost swells out of his chest. The evening is a success.

*

Richie wakes up after the best sleep he’s had in a while. He feels something warm and moist moving over his stomach. Rolling his head to the side, he sees Jon’s cute blonde head gliding over his midsection. He runs his hand over Jon’s neck and up into his hair, enjoying the light kisses. “Good morning Jonny,” he purrs, happy that Jon didn’t sneak out in the middle of the night.

Jon looks his way. “Good morning lover,” he sings softly.

“Oh,” Richie feels his penis twitch and he inhales quickly.

“I really enjoyed last night.” Jon intimately strokes over his hip.

“Mmm me too,” Richie agrees. “Come up here and kiss me.”

“Are you asking me to cuddle?” Jon whispers as he sensuously slides up Richie’s warm body.

“Yes I am,” Richie smiles. “Babe.”

Jon groans out loud as their mouths connect.

“Mmm,” Richie vocalizes as he brings his hands down to Jon’s juicy rear end and squeezes. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Better?”

“Last night you were nervous.” Richie kisses his neck wetly.

“I was. Yeah.”

“It’s okay.” Richie soothes his beautiful bedmate. “I was too.”

“You seemed pretty confident to me,” Jon observes.

“Well I was. I was nervous on the beach too before our first kiss,” Richie reveals.

“Really? Because that’s the only time I wasn’t nervous,” Jon says. “I was so happy you wanted to kiss me.”

“Of course I wanted to kiss you,” Richie says. “How could I not?”

Jon blushes and ducks his head.

“I will always want to kiss you,” Richie whispers. “Get up here.” Richie pulls on Jon’s shoulders and they they share a warm wet kiss.

“How do you deal with it? The nervousness?” Richie comes back on topic.

“Oh I talk to Dave.”

“About me?” Richie asks.

“And us.” Jon kisses his shoulder. “Are you surprised?”

Richie shrugs. “No I guess not.”

“Does it bother you?” Jon raises his head to look at him.

“No. He is your best friend. He set us up so- well-” he pauses.

“What?” Jon prods.

“You can talk to me too, you know.” Richie doesn’t want Jon to feel like he has to keep stuff from him.

“I know. I do. I will. Dave just asks a lot of questions,” Jon offers as an explanation.

“Oh so he’s nosy?”

“Yeah. But sometimes I do need to talk. I don’t always answer everything he asks. I keep what I want to myself.”

“Ah that’s good. I guess I have no right to judge. I talk to my dog,” Richie admits and Jon laughs. “The scary thing is I think he understands.”

The couple then cuddle and kiss tenderly for a while, enjoying the quiet and serenity of the morning.

“I noticed you have a pretty sizable tub in your bathroom,” Jon eventually says, stretching.

“Oh yeah, I don’t really use it that often. I’m more of a shower guy,” Richie strokes over his bare butt again.

“You mind if I take a soak in it?” Jon asks.

Richie would rather spend all day in bed with Jon but that's unrealistic since he has to work later. “Yeah sure, go ahead,” Richie concedes.

*

Richie brushes his teeth while Jon fills the tub. He can’t help enjoying the view in the mirror while Jon is bent over the side. What a gorgeous rear end Jon has. Steam swirls around the room as he climbs in and sighs. “Ahh that’s nice.”

“You like that huh?” Richie smiles.

“Oh yeah,” Jon exhales.

“I’ll invest in some bubble bath,” Richie says as he gazes at Jon leaning back with his eyes closed. He’s glad about how relaxed he looks. Finally Richie has a use for his tub. “I like it too. You look really good in my tub.”

“Mmm thanks,” Jon hums.

“I’m gonna take Ringo out,” Richie informs him. “I’ll be right back.” He leans down, cups the back of Jon’s head and kisses him firmly on the mouth. “Relax. Enjoy yourself,” he whispers.

Jon’s eyes meet his and they smile at each other. “Thanks Richie,” he whispers back.

After a quick peck, Richie quietly leaves the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. He practically skips down the street with Ringo, giddy with happiness about the events of last night. He hopes he’ll have many more wonderful mornings with Jon like this. “Ringo, I think I love this guy,” he confesses to the dog.

After a brisk walk around the block, Ringo does his business and Richie heads back up to his place. He finds Jon still in the bathroom in the tub. There’s a supreme look of contentment on his face as his eyes open.

“Hey there, my bathing beauty,” Richie greets him with a soft touch to his cheek.

“Hey,” Jon mumbles.

A thought occurs to Richie. “Are you sore? Is that why you wanted a bath?”

“I was,” Jon admits. “But I feel much better now.”

Richie can’t help but feel a little bad. “I’m sorry. I-“ he doesn’t know what to say. Sorry my penis is so big and I pounded it into you so hard last night? He shrugs.

“It’s okay. Really.” Jon takes his hand and holds it. “It happens.”

It occurs to Richie then that Jon is one of the littlest guys he’s ever slept with. He makes a note to be more gentle in the future. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s just- it’s been awhile for me,” Jon reveals. “I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.” Richie kisses Jon soundly. “I’ll go make breakfast.”

“Hey what was the crash last night? What did I knock over?” Jon is curious.

“Oh it was just the wine glasses,” Richie says. “They were on the nightstand. I cleaned it up already.”

“Shit. I’m sorry,” Jon apologizes.

“Don’t worry about. It was white wine and I have tons of glasses. You did me a favor. Now I’ll have more cupboard space,” Richie explains cheerfully, always looking on the bright side.

“Okay,” Jon says.

“But check the bottom of your feet. Did you step on any of the broken glass when you got out of bed?” Richie is concerned.

“Uh, I don’t think so.” Jon straightens and lifts his right leg and Richie takes his ankle to look. “Yeah this one’s fine.” Jon makes a splash as Richie handles his other foot. “God!” Richie exclaims.

Jon almost slips in alarm. “What?” he gulps. “What is it?”

“Even your feet are gorgeous!” Richie is amazed. 

“Christ Richie!” Jon exhales loudly. “I thought I was injured!”

“Sorry,” Richie reluctantly lets go of Jon’s delectable ankle.

“I’m sorry too,” Jon softens immediately. “Don’t ever stop telling me I’m gorgeous.”

Richie smiles in relief. “I’ll go make breakfast. You beautiful thing, you,” he winks.

“Ah thanks, honey,” Jon says, joining in with a term of endearment. “I’ll finish up in here.”

“And I’ll give you a foot massage sometime to make it up to you.” With that Richie leaves a dazed Jon alone and heads to the kitchen.

*

“Thank goodness one of us can cook,” Jon says as he dives into his pancakes. “This is delicious.”

“We definitely won’t starve to death in our life together,” Richie says, surprised that he’s already thinking of a life together. But Jon just said ‘us’ so Richie can say ‘we,’ right?

Jon doesn’t seem to notice. “Mmm,” he moans over another mouthful of food.

Richie loves hearing it. “Well, we won’t starve in the mornings. Breakfast is really the only meal I can cook,” he says honestly.

“What about brunch?” Jon mumbles with his mouth full.

“Right! I’m good at two meals.”

“We can always go out for dinner,” Jon takes a bite of eggs. “Mmm.”

“Or order in. Like last night,” Richie gets another cup coffee. “Especially if it leads to amazing sex.”

“You’re spoiling me, Richie,” Jon sighs, shaking his head. “You’re spoiling me with sex and food.”

“Two of my three favorite things,” Richie smiles.

“What’s the third one?”

“Music.”

“Of course,” Jon realizes.

Richie takes Jon’s free hand in his. “I can’t tell you how glad I am that we slept together.”

“Oh me too,” Jon agrees.

“No regrets?”

“No.”

Richie smiles. “Excellent.”

*

“Did you two get it on?” David then starts singing “Let’s Get It On” by Marvin Gaye and doing a little dance.

“Oh my god,” Jon smacks his hands to his head at his friend’s ridiculous antics. “Yes! We slept together. Did you come all the way over here just to do that stupid dance?”

“Yes! I brought coffee. And what all the way? I live five minutes from here.”

“You need professional help,” Jon stares at his mentality disturbed best friend.

“Don’t change the subject. Just give me the details.” David hands Jon his expensive gourmet coffee as a bribe.

“It was amazing.” Jon takes it with a dreamy look in his eyes. “I can see myself making love with him a million more times in the future.”

David stops dancing. “Wow.” For once he doesn’t know what to say.

“Yeah. It was one of the best first times of my life,” Jon reveals.

“Good for you. You deserve to be treated well.”

“Thanks, Dave.”

“So what kind of a lover is he?” David asks.

“Gentle. Passionate. Enthusiastic. Likes kissing and eye contact,” Jon describes his new man.

“I knew it! You’re glowing.” David looks at his friend with joy.

Jon touches his hand to his face but it doesn’t feel any different. “I’ve never had a lover like this. Seriously.”

“So what happened before? Tell me all about the seduction,” David says with air quotes.

“Wine and candles and a fireplace and slow dancing happened. I was powerless to resist. I’m only a human guy,” Jon’s eyes shine a little brighter than usual.

“You’re a sucker for romantic shit,” David reminds him.

“I know. We went for a walk and we held hands on the sidewalk. I love his neighborhood.”

“Aww hand holding. You love that. So it was a total seduction situation?”

“Yeah. He said all the right things and did all the right things. He was attentive and affectionate and he called me ‘baby.’ I loved it.”

“Ooh Jonny got taken to bed. Dirty details?”

“If you want dirty details, you better have brought me a muffin,” Jon crosses his arms.

“Well, it just so happens I have a blueberry one right here,” he responds, producing a paper bag.

“Okay then.” Jon claims it and takes a big bite. “He gave me a very nice blow job.”

“Ahh. Wow. And?”

“There was a porn on that we didn’t need.” Jon takes a long drink of coffee.

He laughs. “Really?”

“His body is hot and his penis is big.” Jon says after another bite of the muffin.

David grips the edge of the counter. “And?”

“We fucked for an hour. It went on and on.” 

“Ooh stamina. And?”

“I came for such a long time. He kept at it.” 

“The Energizer Bunny in the bedroom?” David jokes.

“Kind of. When we finally finished it was hard to not cry.”

“From exhaustion?”

“Exhaustion. Feelings. Intense pleasure. Emotions. Sore body,” Jon remembers everything he felt.

“How sore?”

“No more than usual. I took a bath in his tub in the morning.”

“He’s generous with his utilities. That’s a good sign.”

“Yeah. And he left me alone in there to relax. Which I liked.”

“While he made breakfast?” Dave asks.

“Yeah.”

“He can cook? Oh he’s the perfect guy for you!”

“Yeah, I like him. I like him a lot.” Jon looks like he has more to say.

David thinks he knows what it is. He puts down his coffee, leans forward and rests his hands on his friend’s shoulders. “Jon, are you in love?” he asks.

“Do I sound like I am?” Jon raises one eyebrow.

“A little,” David observes.

Jon smiles. “Yeah, I think I might be.”

“Oh no, you’re not going to want to tell me the dirty details if you’re in love with this guy,” David sighs. What has he done?

“I’ll just talk about that instead. About how in looooove I am,” Jon grins.

“Oh puke,” David exclaims.

Jon laughs.


	6. Two Less Lonely People in the World

“I can’t tell you how relieved I am that you called. And that we’re out again,” Jon confesses.

“Why’s that?” Richie is surprised by this. He feels like his feelings are written all over his face.

“You ever sleep with someone and then they never call you again?” Jon asks.

Richie looks up from the menu. “Sure yeah. I think that’s happened to everybody.”

“I’m so glad that didn’t happen this time,” Jon puts down his menu and looks meaningfully at Richie.

Richie feels the look all the way down to his toes. “To be honest, I don’t think I could not call you or not see you again,” he admits. Who on earth would not call Jon again? He’s thought about their last date pretty much constantly.

“Oh me too.” Jon reaches for Richie’s hand.

His whole body tingles just from that contact. “That night was very nice,” Richie smiles at the memory. “I loved being close to you. Making love to you.”

“I loved it too.” Jon squeezes his hand on top of the table.

“I was relieved that you were still there in the morning,” Richie reveals.

“Oh really?” Jon smiles.

“You ever sleep with someone and then they sneak out in the middle of the night?”

“I didn’t even think of doing that,” Jon states. “It was one of the best nights of my life.”

“Really?” Richie squeaks, his heart skipping a beat. 

Jon nods. “And it will only get better in the future.”

“And I don’t take it lightly,” Richie whispers, “that you let me into your body.”

“I know.” Jon’s eyes moisten. “I know, Richie.” 

Wanting to spend many more nights with Jon, Richie leans forward over the table. “I hope you’re ready and prepared for a long-term love affair.”

Jon nods eagerly. “I’m strapped in and my seatbelt is on.” His eyes sparkle.

“Oh Jonny, you’re saying all the right things.”

*

“Do you want to watch tv or something?” Richie asks as they enter his apartment. After dinner they went to see one of Richie’s bands, but then had the urge to leave early.

“Could we just go straight to bed?” Jon touches his waist.

“God yes.” Richie purrs at the thought of taking this beautiful man to bed again when Ringo whines from the doorway. “I’m going to take the dog out. Go to the bedroom and make yourself comfortable. I won’t be long.” He plants a quick kiss to Jon’s lips. “And stay in this mood,” Richie adds.

He puts the leash on Ringo and takes him down to the courtyard. “He wants to go straight to bed!” he says excitedly to the dog. The butterflies began to flutter in Richie’s stomach. “Let’s make this quick, huh?”

Ringo seems to understand. He does his business quickly and goes straight to his dog bed when they get back upstairs. “Goodnight, boy.” Richie pets his head.

When Richie returns to his bedroom, Jon is topless, barefoot and lighting candles on the bureau. His skin is glowing gold and he looks positively edible. “Oh hello,” Richie gulps. Jon’s chest hair is already one of his top weaknesses. 

“I read that people light candles before they make love to blind the angels looking down from above,” Jon says seductively.

“Gah,” Richie almost swallows his tongue, eyeing Jon up and down. “If I were an angel, I’d shut up and watch.” His heart hammers in his chest.

“You have a voyeuristic streak, don’t you?” Jon looks up at him and grins.

“I just don’t see how lovemaking can be negative. It’s beautiful. Especially when we do it.” Richie winks.

“It’s because we’re not married I guess,” Jon states.

“We’re gay. We can’t so it’s not our fault.” With that Richie takes off his own shirt.

“Then we should abstain,” Jon says then makes a funny face.

“Fuck that. If making love to you is wrong, I don’t wanna be right.” Richie moves onto his bed and sits Indian style.

“Oh Rich. The things you say.” Jon puts down the lighter and comes to the bed to join him.

“I’m serious.” Richie’s hands itch to touch him.

“How were you single when we met when you talk like that?” Jon wonders out loud.

Richie shrugs. “I was waiting for you,” he whispers, running his hands up Jon’s arms.

Jon shivers. “Ah you did it again!”

They lean into each other for a long hot kiss. Richie fondles Jon’s nipples while Jon squeezes his biceps. Finding these touches very erotic, Richie moans into the quiet candlelit room. He licks Jon’s delectable lips which leads to another intense kiss.

Needing to get closer, Richie leans forward and Jon lays back willingly. He trails his eager mouth down Jon’s chin and neck and settles on a furry nipple, licking and sucking like it’s the best meal he’s ever had.

Jon is producing the sweetest sounds in the world. Richie can feel the front of his pants dampening. Shit fuck, he’s still wearing his pants!

“Oh- I- pants-” he breathes.

“Oh yeah,” Jon moans and twists around to reach Richie’s zipper.

Richie is amazed that Jon understood that as he unfastens him. Richie’s still unnicknamed penis bursts out and springs forth in all its glory.

“Ahh there he is.” Jon tilts his head in amazement. He gives Richie’s penis a loving stroke before pulling off his lover’s pants and underwear. He’s vibrating with excitement as he lays back and kicks his legs out from under him. “Your turn,” he purrs.

“Oh I do love undressing you.” The newly nude Richie sits up, drinking in the gorgeous, half-naked and willing man in his bed. “So much.”

“I thought so. That’s why I only undressed halfway.” He looks at Richie intensely from his reclined position, picking up his lover’s hands and guiding them to his pants’ fastenings.

Richie takes in Jon’s flushed face and feels like he’s in a dream. With shaking fingers he unbuttons and unzips.

“Yes,” Jon groans as his pants come off.

Richie admires the buffet of potential pleasure laying down before him. He wants to do everything at once. “So what do you have in mind?” he anxiously asks his lover.

“I’ll show you.” Jon whispers, guiding Richie back to his reclined position. He turns around and moves quickly to his knees, carefully placing them on either side of Richie’s head, before lowering himself over him. He noses around Richie’s balls and cock, taking in the scent of him. “Oh Rich, I’ve been itching to get back in bed with you.”

“God me too.” Richie gets the hint and takes a nice long lick up Little Jonny. He loves the taste so much.

“Oh yesssss,” Jon groans.

“Mmm,” Richie whines as he feels Jon’s mouth touch him. He’s really good at this, so good Richie’s eyes roll back in his head. He licks and sucks lightly at Jon’s pink puffy tip, returning the favor. He’s so glad they skipped the headliner as he strokes up through Jon’s pleasure trail.

Richie’s other hand wanders around Jon’s backside and hovers near his crack. “Finger?” he asks breathlessly.

“Huh?” Jon mumbles from somewhere down south.

“Can I put a finger in?” Richie asks, wanting to take Jon to another level of pleasure.

Jon looks a bit dazed. “Yeah yeah. Just one. Slowly.”

Richie stretches up to reach the lube he keeps under his pillow for personal play time.

“I love the sound of the lube cap snapping open,” Jon sighs between licks.

“Cuz it means you’re gonna feel real good,” Richie purrs as he slicks up his finger.

“Yeah.” Jon spreads his legs wide as an invitation.

“I always wanna make you feel good, Jonny,” Richie whispers as he slowly slides in.

“Oh Rich,” Jon exhales, adjusting to the burn and stretch before Richie takes his penis back in his mouth. They enthusiastically pleasure each other, edging several times to delay and intensity the big moment.

The candlelight graces their bare bodies as they writhe in ecstasy on the bed. The accompanying shadows flicker across their skin as they wriggle together into Richie’s soft sheets. 

Richie welcomes Jon’s finger into his own body as the two lovers take each other to completion. 

“Jonny, I’m gonna- oh god-” Richie groans. 

“Please do,” Jon murmurs against his tip.

With that Richie explodes against Jon’s lips and tongue with some dribbling from his open mouth. His groan reverberates around Jon’s hot skin as he feels the reward against his tongue and hungrily swallows it all.

He lay gasping for breath afterwards. “Jesus, Jonny,” Richie breathes. “That was amazing.” He has always been a verbal and demonstrative lover. He wants to lavish Jon with praise for the rest of the night; he can’t help it. He strokes the inside of Jon’s thigh as they both recover. “I loved that. All of it.” Richie basks in the afterglow.

“Mmm hmm,” Jon hums in agreement.

Richie glances down to his partner. He can see his cum shining on his face even in the dim light. He can’t remember the last time he had an orgasm this intense. “Oh Jonny,” he says again.

Jon sinks back bonelessly into the pillows and mattress while Richie turns around. He leans on him and runs his fingers through his chest hair, enjoying the rough texture and his smooth hard nipples.

“God Richie. I love that,” Jon sighs.

“Mmm me too.” Richie hums, enjoying the intimate touch.

“One time I got all this waxed for a movie,” Jon reveals after he catches his breath.

Richie stops mid-stroke. “Really?”

“Yeah. I felt like a 14-year-old boy again. It was wild.”

“Huh.” Richie sits up and looks at him.

Jon tilts his head. “What?”

“I’m trying to picture you with a smooth chest.” Richie scrunches his eyes.

Jon smiles at his funny face. “I looked like you! Only paler.”

“When was this?” Richie asks.

“Uh- about five years ago. It grew back. With a vengeance,” Jon adds smiling as he touches himself.

“I’ll say,” Richie leans back down on top of Jon. “Kiss me, you hairy beast.”

Jon growls softly.

After a kiss more thorough that his last dental exam, Richie says, “I’ll be ready for round two soon.”

“Ah me too,” Jon agrees, “if you keep touching me like that.”

Richie leisurely runs his fingers up his chest and down his treasure trail over and over again. “Then I will.” 

*

“Richie!” 

Richie hears Jon yelling his name from the bathroom after he puts down Ringo’s full food bowl. Even the dog stops eating to look up.

“Excuse me Ringo.” Richie’s heads back to the bedroom. “What is it?” he asks sticking his head through the door. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah.” Jon’s wet head emerges from the shower curtain. “I was just wondering if you wanted to join me?”

“Of course,” Richie answers shedding out of his pajama pants. “In fact if I ever say no to joining you in the shower, I want you to shoot me.”

Jon smiles brightly and holds the curtain open. Richie climbs in and Jon stands back and watches him move under the spray to wet his hair and body. “I really enjoyed last night,” he says. His body responds with a cock twitch.

“Me too,” Richie agrees. “And this morning.” They are already getting more and more comfortable with each other in bed. Richie is on cloud nine.

“Can I wash your back?” Jon asks mischievously.

Richie can’t resist. “Oh please do.” He watches his lover squirt a dollop of purple shower gel into his hands and rub them together.

“Then turn around, babe,” Jon says in his most sexy tone.

Richie obeys and then feels Jon’s hands move around his back and slowly up and down from his shoulders to his ass. “Damn I could get used to this.” It feels amazing and sensual; goosebumps rise over his skin. Jon has magic hands. 

“Mmm,” Jon purrs then Richie feels his lips on the back of his neck.

“God,” he sighs.

Jon then molds himself to Richie’s back, moves his arms around his waist and chest and holds him tight. “So I take it from our finger play that you’re not a strict top?” he whispers into the taller man’s ear.

Richie was wondering when they would get to the sex talk. “Yeah. I do like it both ways,” he reveals.

“That’s very good to know,” Jon smiles.

Richie spreads his legs a little and feels Jon’s penis nestle between his ass cheeks. “You wanna fuck me sometime?”

“Yeah,” Jon breathes, rubbing himself up and down, creating all manners of thrills for Richie. “You want me to fuck you?” he counters.

“God yes I do,” Richie reveals.

“Then I will.”

Richie closes his eyes as his heart pounds in his chest at the thought of Jon making love to him.

But not right now. Right now they simply take pleasure in this intimate rubbing. “I like this too,” Richie says leaning back and enjoying.

“How about this?” Jon lowers a soapy hand to Richie’s erection and grips it firmly.

“Oh yes!” Richie moves his hand on top of Jon’s, showing him how he likes to be touched. “That’s good.” Jon is a fast learner. “That’s perfect.”

They fall into a rhythm and Richie lets Jon take over, moving his hands to the shower wall for balance. They fall silent, concentrating on the ecstasy building between them. Moans and groans and grunts permeate the steamy bathroom.

It doesn’t take long at all for Richie to start coming. “God Jonny!” he closes his eyes and moans as he decorates the shower wall with thick ropes of his hot cum. He’s amazed he has any left after all their activity last night.

“Mmm yesssss!” Jon hisses as Richie feels his shower companion’s penis pulse and then the warm wetness on his back. This is the best shower he’s ever had.

Richie’s vision slowly comes back as Jon asks, “So what’s for breakfast?”

*

Jon answers his phone for the routine day after call with Dave. It makes Jon wonder what they talked about before when he wasn’t dating anyone. “So?” his friend asks.

“Last night was great.”

“Oh?”

“He said he wanted something long term. And I think he meant with me.” Jon smiles at the memory.

“Duh. Of course he did.”

“We spent a lot of time in bed. I taught him how I like to be touched. It was amazing. He’s a fast learner.”

“Better than the first time then?” David assumes.

“Yeah. The second time is always better. I was so much more relaxed.”

“That’s good,” David agrees.

“Any two people can have sex once, but when it happens a second time, there’s some true affection there,” Jon goes on.

“Yes, Jon’s Theory of the Second Time.” David’s eye roll communicates over the phone somehow. Jon has talked about this before so David is more than familiar with it.

“You know I’m right.”

“Yes Jon.” David gives up. “Anything else happen?”

“We had a shower. Together.”

“That sounds nice.”

“It was. I like him. I like how I feel when I’m with him,” Jon reveals.

“How’s that?” David curiously asks.

Jon shrugs. “I don’t know. Safe.”

“That is a good feeling.”


	7. Baby, Happy Birthday

“My birthday’s coming up.” Richie declares.

Spring heats up into summer and Jon and Richie start spending all of their free time together. They spend the days at the beach, evenings at concerts, and nights in Richie’s bed. Richie wasn’t kidding about taking Jon out to a show every night. Jon isn’t as exhausted as he thought he would be by it since he sleeps really well in Richie’s bed. They spend a few nights in Jon’s tiny apartment too but ultimately Jon likes Richie’s place better. 

After receiving strange looks when they hold hands, the couple find an unofficial gay section of the beach where no one bats an eye when they cuddle together on one towel. It was perfect. They just couldn’t leave each other alone there because they got hit on constantly. Apparently they look really good in swim trunks.

“When?” Jon asks. They’re on their way to the beach right now.

“The eleventh.” Richie says as he looks for a place to park.

“Ooh that’s soon. What do you want?”

“I want-” Richie thinks out loud. “I wanna be done with dating.”

“Huh?” Jon inhales. “Whaddaya mean?” His face turns white.

“I mean can I introduce you as my boyfriend from now on?” Richie asks.

“Yes, of course,” Jon exhales with relief. “I thought you were breaking up with me.”

“Why would I do that?” Richie frowns. “I’ve never been happier. I’m having the best summer ever.”

“Ah thanks honey. Me too.”

Richie picks up Jon’s hand and kisses it. This makes him exceedingly happy.

“We’ll still go out on dates though, right?” Jon asks.

“Oh yeah! Wherever you want,” Richie agrees. He would do anything on earth to   
please Jon.

“Then you can call me whatever you want.” Jon smiles. “Babe, baby, Jonny. Boyfriend.”

“That’s great!” Richie is overjoyed. Hi! I’m Richie and this is my boyfriend Jon! He loves that way that sounds in his head.

Jon leans over to kiss his boyfriend.

“What would you do if we broke up?” Richie asks curiously as he turns off the engine.

“I’d be destroyed. Honestly.” Jon looks at him.

“Then we’ll just have to stay together,” Richie smiles.

“Sounds good to me.” Jon smiles back.

They exit the car, grab their towels and search for a spot in the sand.

“What do you usually do for your birthday?” Jon asks, coming back to the original topic.

“I usually throw a party and invite all my friends over.”

“That sounds fun.”

“It’s drives Ringo crazy though. All the people. He paces around from room to room like he’s securing the perimeter,” Richie grins. “It’s pretty funny.”

“You don’t want to do that though?” Jon senses.

“Eh. Maybe.” Richie is noncommittal. Parties, he thinks, are for single people. Single and here to mingle. He doesn’t need to mingle anymore. He’s finished.

They find a spot, spread out their towels and lie down together.

“You don’t? You don’t want to show me off to all your friends?” Jon asks.

“Eh. I’d rather just be alone with you I think.” Richie doesn’t need anyone else.

“But we’re alone all the time. We’re alone right now.” Jon rolls over and rests his head on Richie’s chest.

“I know, isn’t this great?” Richie leans over and smells Jon’s hair. It smells like heat and summer and sexiness. “My favorite place to be is wherever we are together,” he whispers.

“Oh Rich,” Jon sighs, wrapping his arm tighter around him. “We could go away together. Like a day trip. Or a weekend.”

Richie beams. Getting away alone with Jon would be awesome. “Oh that sounds fantastic.”

Jon reaches up and their their mouths come together into a loving kiss. This is all Richie needs.

*

“Richie’s birthday is in a week,” Jon says.

“I know. He invited me to the party,” David reminds him

“I don’t know what to get him. I feel like we haven’t been together long enough for me to know what he wants. Yet long enough that I want to get him the right thing.” Jon looks a bit unsure.

“What a dilemma,” David agrees. “Or you could-“ David stops, thinking he might be overstepping. “I’m thinking of bringing hamantash. Or sufganiyot.”

“That sounds good. Richie likes sweets.”

“With strawberry jelly?”

“Definitely,” Jon agrees. “So you were saying? I could what?” he then asks.

“You could tell him you love him,” David deadpans. “Since you do,” he finishes.

“Yeah I do,” Jon admits.

“I can’t believe you haven’t told him already.”

Jon shrugs. “Well it’s only been two months.” 

“And you’ve been in love for at least one of those months.” David knows Jon so well.

“Yeah. Yeah I have.” Jon sighs. “That would be a really good present.”

“What’s your hesitation?”

“Well usually he does everything first. He asked me out first and he kissed me first.” Jon takes a deep breath. “But he said something a few days ago that was really great.”

“That he loves you?”

“No but- if I wasn’t in love with him before, I am now. Now I’m sure.”

David pauses and takes that in. This is something Jon is going to keep to himself and he’s fine with that. “I’m happy for you Jonny.”

*

“Don’t freak out, but my parents are stopping by,” Richie gives his boyfriend a heads up.

His friends had been devastated when Richie mentioned the idea of not having a birthday party so he ended up inviting a few people over. He had no idea he was so much fun to be around and suspected that everyone turned up mainly for the alcohol. He made an unbelievably good sangria and promised Jon they would still go away together later in the month.

“Okay,” Jon says in a perfectly calm fashion, looking at the spread of party food.

“They usually come early and leave early,” Richie explains.

“Cool,” Jon says. “I’m looking forward to meeting them.” He dips a chip and eats it, his face unreadable. Ringo sits at his feet, waiting for Jon to drop a crumb.

“You’re not nervous?” Richie asks. Because the thought of meeting Jon’s parents makes him want to hide under the bed.

“No. The parents always like me,” Jon says simply. “I’m incredibly charming.” He gives Richie his million dollar smile.

“You have spinach in your teeth there, Prince Charming.” Richie laughs.

“Oh dammit!” Jon quickly covers his mouth.

*

“Happy birthday, son,” Adam envelopes him in a bear hug.

“Happy birthday! We love you sweetie,” his mom joins in.

“Thanks Mom. Dad.” Richie can’t help feeling good. He genuinely likes his parents.

“So where is he? Where’s this guy you’re always talking about?” Adam asks.

“Oh yeah! He’s here.” Richie looks around. “Somewhere.” It’s pretty early so hardly anyone is here yet. Hopefully it won’t get too crazy later since he cut the guest list to the minimum. He then spots his boyfriend on the balcony talking to Dave.

David sees Richie approaching with whom he assumes are his parents so he gives Jon an encouraging squeeze and whispers a “good luck” before making himself scarce.

Jon runs his hands through his hair and straightens his shirt. “Hi!” He smiles brightly.

“Mom, Dad, this is Jon. Jon, these are my parents,” Richie can’t help beaming. Every part of his face lights up as they all shake hands.

“It’s good to meet you. We’ve heard so much about you.”

“Likewise,” Jon agrees.

Richie slowly floats up on a cloud. Jon is polite and charming and respectful and saying all the right things. His parents are eating it up. The evening could not be going better.

“Excuse me guys. Keep talking.” More friends come in and Richie goes back inside the apartment to greet them, perfectly confident to leave Jon and his parents alone.

*

The party is highly enjoyable. They play charades and dumb party games and eat and drink and cut the cake. David makes everyone laugh and Jon fits in with his other friends easily. Ringo is on high alert, keeping track of all of these additional people in the apartment. This is probably the best birthday Richie has had since he was a kid.

Forced to give a speech after blowing out the birthday candles, Richie picks up his glass of sangria and looks around at all of his family and friends. “Thanks everybody for coming. I don’t really know what else to say except I love you guys. So have some cake, have a drink, and be polite to my parents please. Also say hi to Jon if you haven’t met him yet. And I hope you’re all with me at my next birthday. Especially you Jonny.” He winks at his boyfriend.

Jon blushes and blows him a kiss.

“Happy birthday baby,” Jon whispers to him as Dave snaps a picture.

“Oh that’s a good one.” David looks at his camera display and smiles.

When it starts to get dark, Richie’s mom catches his eye from across the room and signals that they’re ready to leave.

“I’m going to go walk Mom and Dad down to their car. I’ll be right back,” Richie touches Jon’s waist affectionately.

“You’re such a good son,” Jon squeezes his arm as Richie kisses him on the cheek.

He accompanies Joan and Adam down the elevator and to visitor parking. “So what do you think of Jon?” Richie can’t help it; even though he’s a fully grown adult, he really wants his parents approval here. He hopes they think Jon is good enough for their baby boy. “You like him right?” He knows his face is giving all of his feelings away.

“Oh Richie, he’s lovely!” Joan approves.

“I’m so glad you like him. Because I think I- yeah- I love him,” Richie reveals.

“I think you do too. You’re glowing.” Joan smiles approvingly.

“I am?” Richie puts his hand up to his face but it doesn’t feel any different.

“You talk about him all the time! ‘Jon and I did this. Jon and I went there,’” she points out.

“Yeah we do spend a lot of time together.”

“That’s good,” Adam says as they approach their car. “Well, we’ll let you get back up to your friends.”

“Yeah, thanks for stopping by.” They hug again.

“Have a great rest of your birthday. Bye!”

“Bye!”

*

“Happy birthday again, babe,” comes a breathless whisper in the dark as Jon kind of melts back into the mattress. He slides his arm over Richie’s thigh as the brunette looks down at him in the dark. He notices his eyes are closed and thinks he sees tear streaks on his cheeks.

“Jonny? Baby?” Richie touches his shoulder and moves to sit up on the bed. “Are you hurting?” He was a bit of an animal during their lovemaking tonight. Jon excited the hell out of him sometimes and tonight was one of those nights. Richie almost swallowed his own tongue when Jon introduced the remaining whipped cream from the party to their foreplay. 

“No. I- It’s-” Jon’s eyes open and their dampness shines through the moonlight. “Richie-” The blonde sits up also and is enveloped in a tight hug from his lover. 

Richie holds onto Jon for a long moment and then kisses his neck before pulling back and wiping Jon’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Is there something you want to say, babe?” He can’t think of anything that could be wrong. Tonight had been fantastic. The party was great. Everyone liked Jon. Then their lovemaking was intense and passionate as always. It had been a long time since Richie had birthday sex and he’d forgotten how great it could be. Jon rode him a little roughly and then they followed that with a 69. Jon had kissed and licked and stroked and worshiped his body into a breathless exhausted heap. Richie knows he surely is the luckiest man on earth.

Jon is still quiet so Richie kisses the corner of his mouth. “Baby,” he says simply. He suspects Jon might be a little tipsy from the fruity and delicious sangria so he soothingly strokes his bare back.

“Richie?” Jon glides his hands up Richie’s smooth chest. “Is it too soon to tell you that I love you?” Jon whispers.

Richie’s heart is about to burst out of his chest as he lets out an excited loud exhale. “Oh god no! I’ve been wanting to say it for a while.” It has been at the front of his mind and on the tip of his tongue for weeks.

“Me too.” Jon finds Richie’s eyes in the dark and grasps his neck. “I love you,” he says softly but clearly. “I love you, Richie,” he repeats.

Richie must have died and gone to heaven. He almost crushes Jon with the force of his embrace. “Oh Jonny, I love you too!” Richie practically sings before their mouths crash together in an all-consuming kiss. And they’re in love.

What a great birthday.


	8. Two Tickets to Paradise

“How are your allergies Jon?” his doctor asks. “Were you miserable all spring?”

“Yeah they’re terrible as usual,” Jon answers honestly.

“There’s new medications. They’re still in the testing phase but I’m keeping an eye out,” the doc says sympathetically.

“An itchy watery eye?” Jon jokes.

“I am determined to solve this problem for you. Someday. Soon.” He listens to Jon’s heart through his stethoscope.

“Thanks,” Jon shrugs. “I’m used to it.”

“Breathe in. Now out.”

Jon does as he says. 

“Well, you’re healthy as a horse regardless.”

“Great.”

“Anything else you want to talk about?” The doctor writes something on Jon's chart before looking back up.

“Yeah,” Jon says.

“Shoot,” says the doctor.

“I've been seeing someone I really like. What if-” Jon pauses. “What if we stopped using condoms?” Jon blushes a little.

It had been a few days after Richie’s birthday. He and Richie had made love one morning and Jon had taken the well-used condom off himself and was toying with his soft penis when Richie suddenly asked, “Why are we still using condoms?”

This evolved into a conversation where they realized neither of them had been seeing anyone else since their first coffee date. “Only you babe. Only you,” Richie had said. Then things quickly dissolved into a second round of passionate lovemaking.

“You can. You’re clean for STDs,” the doctor says in a businesslike manner.

“Right.”

“Does your boyfriend- what's his name?” His tone softens.

“Richie.” Jon relaxes a little.

“Does Richie have problems with the latex?”

“Oh no,” Jon says. “We just want to be- closer. I think he wants to feel- more of me.”

“I understand.”

“I'm sorry.” Jon shifts uncomfortably. “Was that too much information?”

“Relax, I'm a doctor. I've heard it all,” he reassures his patient. “Do either of you experience pain during intercourse?”

“He doesn't but I do sometimes. Not really pain though, just a little discomfort. Richie has a really big penis.” Jon blushes again. “It's not enough to stop though.”

“It helps to slow down,” the doctor says. “I know it's easy to get excited and rush.”

“Oh yeah,” Jon thinks about their first time together and how Richie was gentle and patient- at the beginning anyway. “He’s really good about preparation and lubrication and waiting for me to adjust.” Actually Richie has become the most considerate lover Jon has ever had.

“K-Y Jelly is the best brand according to the AMA.”

“That's what we use.”

“Excellent. It sounds like you two are doing everything right.”

“I’ve never thought about having sex with anyone without a condom. Ever,” Jon confesses. “It’s like a reflex. Undress. Put condom on. Start.”

“That’s good. That’s what every doc likes to hear.”

“I’m afraid the sex police are going to beat down the door. First of all, I’m a man having sex with another man. And we’re not married. On top of all this, there won’t be a condom. That’s three strikes!” Jon laughs at himself.

“This is just lingering Catholic guilt. It’s a common issue,” the doctor reasons. “Within the confines of a loving monogamous relationship, not using condoms is fine,” he continues. “Richie needs to see his doctor too though. You both should have a clean blood test.”

“He has. We’re waiting.”

“Listen carefully here.” He puts down his paperwork and looks at Jon seriously. “Neither of you can sleep with anyone else. Ever.”

“That’ll be easy. I haven’t even thought about anyone else since we’ve been together.” Jon reveals.

“How long has that been?” the doc asks curiously.

“Three months.”

“That’s long enough. But if you do- if you decide to have sex with someone other than Richie-”

“I won't,” Jon interrupts with absolute certainty. 

“It’s just really risky for gay men. I can’t emphasize it enough,” the doctor informs him. “It’s seriously a life or death situation.”

“I know. I won’t.” Jon repeats. “I love him.” He says it with conviction because he does love Richie. “If I could only sleep with Richie for the rest of my life, I’d be just fine.”

The doctor smiles warmly. “That’s great. You two have any summer plans?”

“Yeah we’re going away next weekend. Just the two of us.”

“That sounds pretty special. Where are you going?”

“Upstate to a bed and breakfast.”

“That’ll be nice.”

“Yeah I’m looking forward to it,” Jon agrees. “Things are going really well actually. They’re so good I’m afraid something bad will happen. I mean no one deserves to be this happy.”

“You do seem happy.” 

Jon shrugs again. “Thanks.”

“Even if something bad does happen, I’m sure you and Richie can work through it.”

“Yeah you’re probably right,” Jon realizes.

“Now get outta here and go enjoy being in love.”

“Thanks doc,” Jon gets up. “You’re the best.”

*

“Oh my god, Jon, there's a hot tub in here! And champagne!” Richie yells out from the bathroom. “We are so going to try it out,” he says coming into the main room.

Already dressed for dinner, Jon reclines on the queen-size bed all relaxed and content. “I'm looking forward to making love tonight,” he says with sparkling eyes.

“Me too, babe,” Richie smiles. “I made a point to not bring condoms.”

“I know,” Jon says. “It's going to be so great.”

“Come on, it's time for dinner,” Richie says while changing his shirt. “Are you sure you don't mind having dinner with them? Hugh wants to meet you.”

Jon shakes his head. “Hugh,” Jon repeats while getting up from the bed. “A good friend of yours and owner/operator of this fabulous bed-and-breakfast.” He holds his arms out to reinforce his point.

“Ahh, honey, you do listen to me.” Richie holds his hand to his chest in mock surprise.

“And his wife is named Kelli,” Jon continues.

“I'm really touched.” Richie wipes a pretend tear from the corner of his eye.

“I'm really starving,” Jon says. They leave their suite and start toward the dining room hand in hand.

*

“Seriously,” Hugh says while pouring himself a second glass of wine. “I've invited Richie up here a million times and he's always said, 'I'd love to but I don't have anyone to bring.'”

“I didn't want to come up here alone,” Richie explains. “Who comes to a bed-and-breakfast for a weekend alone?”

“But then he called me a couple weeks ago and said, 'I have someone to bring,'” Hugh explains. “I think I was happier than he was.”

“I think so too,” Richie jokes.

“And you're the someone he has to bring,” Hugh says to Jon. “It's excellent to meet you, Jon. I've never seen Richie so happy.”

“Thank you,” Jon blushes.

“And if anybody deserves to be happy, believe me, it's Richie. I'm really glad you two are here.”

“Thank you.” It’s now Richie's turn to blush. He reaches for Jon's hand and gives it a squeeze. “I am happy.” He leans over and kisses Jon on the cheek. “Because of you.” Jon turns slightly pink.

“I like your place,” Jon says changing the subject. “Our room is really beautiful.”

“Well, that was mostly Kelli,” he says referring to his wife. “She's the decorator.”

“Thank you,” Kelli says.

*

“I’m glad we did this for your birthday,” Jon says. “Even though it was weeks ago.” He pours some bubble bath into the rapidly-filling hot tub. “It was a great idea.”

“It was your idea,” Richie laughs.

Jon thinks back. “Oh yeah,” he laughs too. “The party was good too.”

“Especially what happened after the party,” Richie fondly remembers their first ‘I love yous’ in the middle of the night.

The two men strip down to the nude and ease into the water together. After sitting and soaking for a while, Richie’s muscles feel much looser. The heat and steam are easing both of them into a relaxed romantic mood. Richie pops open the champagne and pours them each a glass. “To us,” he toasts.

“To us,” Jon repeats. They clink their glasses together and then drink in companionable silence. “Richie, get me tipsy and take advantage of me,” Jon giggles.

“Since when do I have to get you tipsy?” Richie smiles. His dimples flaring, he pulls his lover close to him and they begin to kiss.

“Oh Richie,” Jon sighs happily. “This is so relaxing.”

“Mmm yeah.” Richie kisses Jon's neck and runs his hands up and down his back. “This weekend away with you is just what I need.” Richie’s mood elevates quickly. He runs his hands down Jon’s arms, taking his lover's hands in his.

“Touch me, Richie.” Jon moves Richie's right hand to between his own thighs. “I'm all yours,” he whispers.

Richie groans and kisses Jon more deeply. He fully explores the lower regions of his lover's body with his hands. Despite the hot water, Jon shivers with every stroke. They kiss and touch, turning each other on slowly. There is no need to rush. They have the whole night, the whole weekend, and the rest of their lives as far as they’re concerned.

Their moods aren’t the only thing that elevate; Richie notices that Jon is now fully hard. “I'm going to make you feel so good, baby,” Richie breathes, pushing Jon back. “Here, just sit on the edge here,” Richie maneuvers Jon around the tub so that he’s sitting with his penis just out of the water. “Just lean back and relax,” Richie soothes.

Jon is a little light-headed from the champagne and the steam and Richie's passionate kisses. “What are you doing, babe?” His nerves catch on fire when his lover takes his erection into his mouth. “Oh my god,” he moans.

Intense pleasure surges through his body as Richie licks and sucks. Richie grips his hips as he moves back and forth on his lover's cock, relishing in Jon's sighs and moans. He tastes so fresh and clean Richie wants to literally devour him.

“Oh, fuck,” Jon whimpers. He starts jerking.

Richie takes his mouth off. “Do you want me to stop so we can fuck?” he asks.

“No!” Jon yells, moving his hands to the sides of Richie's head and pushing him back on. “Don't stop! Keep going. Please!”

Richie laughs around Jon's cock. The vibrations cause Jon a full body shudder. He continues moaning and groaning. After he comes with a loud cry, Richie pulls his shaking body back into the hot water and wraps both of his arms around the man he loves. “That was wonderful,” Richie sighs.

Jon's whole body is a pile of jelly. He feels his orgasm everywhere, even in his fingers. His heartbeat is roaring in his ears. When his breathing is back to normal, he pulls away from Richie and says, “Take me to bed and make love to me.”

Richie kisses his mouth. “Yes.”

They finish drying each other off, giggling like two teenagers as they reach each others' most intimate parts. “I love your penis,” Richie says as he handles it with great care. “It's so little and cute.”

Jon turns bright red. “It's not that little,” he admonishes. “Well,” he continues, looking down at it. “It kind of is now but if you rub it or blow on it,” he grins, “it'll get bigger.”

“Uh huh,” Richie absentmindedly agrees since he’s distracted by drying off Jon's incredibly cute butt. “I love your body,” he sighs. “I love every part of you.”

“I love it when you say things like that to me.” Jon leans his head back as Richie hugs him from behind.

“I love you,” he sighs, nibbling the blonde's neck.

“I love you too, Richie.” 

With this Richie is ready and anxious to start the lovemaking portion of the night. “Let's go to bed so I can fully worship this gorgeous body of yours.”

A part of Jon melts away. “It's yours,” he gulps. They move to the candlelit bedroom, happily fondling and kissing. Richie tickles Jon, eliciting a breathless cry from his excited lover.

Richie eagerly pulls back the bedcovers and helps Jon to lie down. He slides in next to him and they curl into each other, their heads falling together into a long kiss. “I want you to know how much-” Richie kisses Jon's nose, “how much I love you.”

“I know,” Jon looks seriously at his lover. “I know, Richie.”

Richie loves it when Jon says his name like that, all low and breathy and sexy. They kiss some more as things quickly escalate. He tangles his fingers into Jon's soft blonde hair. “Baby mmm,” he breathes into Jon's ear.

“Oh yeah,” Jon answers.

Richie already has the lube in his hands. He anxiously twists a slippery finger into Jon.

“Oh!” Jon moans. “That's good. So good.”

Richie feels amped up like a teenage boy. His hard cock is already dripping. He twists in a second finger while simultaneously licking Jon's earlobe.

Jon’s entire body breaks out into a sweat. “I'm ready,” he whispers.

“Are you sure?” Richie asks, always the considerate lover. “I feel like I'm rushing you.”

“No,” Jon reassures him. “I’m ready.”

“Okay,” Richie responds. “Baby,” he adds with a soothing caress to Jon's thigh. Richie takes his dick in his right hand and guides himself into the willing body of his lover. The heat and tightness feel unbelievable. “Ahh Jonny.” Richie pauses, taking it all in. “This- is- heaven,” he sighs.

They kiss ardently as Jon wraps his legs around Richie's thrusting pelvis. Richie reaches under Jon and clasps his ass with both hands. Jon wraps his arms around Richie's neck. They grind together, their mouths glued together; this is the closest they have ever been physically and it is exquisite.

Every part of Jon's insides are getting attention. Every millimeter of Richie's dick feels Jon inside. Richie grunts as Jon whimpers.

“Jonny, yeah, I'm going to- oh- I'm- oohhh!”

“Go for it,” Jon wetly whispers into his ear, encouraging his lover.

Richie comes hard, shooting his cum deep into Jon, his grip around his body tightening. “Yes! God! Ahh!”

“Richie!” Jon exclaims. “I can feel it! I can feel your-” he pauses to take a much-needed breath. “Ahh- it's warm and- ahh- fantastic,” Jon lets out a long breath as Richie nuzzles his neck, still unable to regain the power of speech.

After some post-orgasm cuddling and cheek-kissing, Richie pulls out and rolls over. A little later Jon feels something wet between his thighs. “What the hell?” he exclaims.

“What's wrong?” Richie asks, still breathing heavily.

Realization dawns on Jon. “Oh! It's dripping back down.” This is certainly a strange new sensation.

“What is?” Richie barely finishes his question before he realizes what Jon is talking about. “That's wild,” he comments.

“Wet and wild,” Jon agrees. “Sex is going to require more clean-up from now on,” Jon states.

“But it's worth it?”

“Definitely,” Jon agrees, turning and resting his head on Richie's chest. “Okay, roll over.” Jon lifts up. “It's my turn.”

Following Jon's orders, Richie quickly kisses Jon and then flips over onto his stomach.

Jon kisses along Richie's spine. The brunette lets out a long breath.

Jon crawls on top of his lover's body. "Oh Richie, there's so much I want to do to you," Jon breathes, licking the back of his neck. His sweaty chest slides against Richie's damp back.

Richie tilts his head back and stretches out underneath his lover. "We have all night. And all weekend." And the rest of our lives, he thinks but doesn’t say out loud.

"Oh yeah." Jon moves up from Richie's neck and kisses his ear. "Mmm, Richie." Richie rocks his hips as Jon's hands move over his body.

“Are you ready?” Richie anxiously whispers. He wiggles his hips, feeling Jon's cock in his crack. He opens his legs so more of Jon's hardness can come into contact with his opening. “Oh yeah. You are.” He hands Jon the lube over his shoulder. “So am I.”

Jon quickly brings his slippery fingers down to between Richie's thighs and slips them into his opening to prepare him. He cautiously moves them around a bit while Richie squirms and writhes on the bed. 

"Yes," Richie sighs. "Take me, baby."

Jon runs a hand possessively over Richie's ass and lubes his own cock with the other. Richie further spreads his legs and inhales sharply. Jon places one hand on Richie's waist and slowly eases himself inside with the other. Richie pushes back as Jon begins slowly thrusting. The heat and tightness feel amazing.

Jon continues slowly, intensely concentrating on the feel of his lover. The heat of his skin compared to the chill of his exposed back gives him goosebumps. "You feels so good," Jon exhales deeply. All of his nerve endings are on fire. Despite his efforts to make this last as long as possible, his orgasm begins to tingle. He’s so close. He frantically begins moving faster, almost pounding into Richie.

“Jesus, Jon,” Richie moans. He loves everything about this position: Jon's weight on top of him, his chest hair tickling his back, his own dick pinned between him and the mattress, everything. He moves his hand to the back of Jon's head, pulling it down towards his turned head. Their mouths collide together in an excited breathy kiss. Richie notices the sweat on Jon's upper lip. He stretches his neck further to lick it off. This leads to another intense kiss.

“Ungh,” Jon strongly grips Richie's shoulders. He can’t hold it any longer. Preparing for one hell of an orgasm, he moves his knees to the bed and squeezes. "Rich, baby, I'm, ahh–" he pants as he thrusts deeply one more time. His face presses into Richie's warm neck, his hips jerk and he comes explosively into his lover. "Oh god!" he yells.

Richie gets what Jon was talking about before. Now that they’re condom-free, Richie can feel the warmth spread deep into him. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before. He feels even closer to Jon now, if that was possible.

Breathing heavily, Jon holds him for a while as he relaxes. Richie rolls over and Jon moves his head to his chest as Richie's arm wraps around his shoulder. "That was amazing." Richie kisses Jon's damp hairline.

“Oh yeah,” Jon kisses Richie's chest. “This is how sex is supposed to feel,” he decides.

Richie grins. “This is how love is supposed to feel.”

Jon grins back, moving his hands to Richie's face and leaning in for a long loving kiss.

*

Richie wakes up before Jon and lays next to him just watching him sleep. He could do this for hours. He reaches out and gently stroked his hair, thinking about how in love he is. He strokes Jon's cheek next and then his shoulder and arm.

Eventually he gets out of bed, puts on his robe, and quietly walks over to the bathroom. While brushing his teeth, Richie hears a knock on the door. Jon is still asleep and covered in the sheet as Richie opens the door for the room service attendant. Richie is so glad he inquired about having breakfast in their room instead of the dining room. Jon is going to love this.

As Richie helps the staff member move the food from the cart to the table, he hears Jon turn over in the bed. That would be fine except that the sheet slips from his body and his bare butt is now showing.

Richie lets out a yelp and rushes over to the bed. He quickly pulls the bedcovers back over Jon before his backside can be seen. He thanks him then shuts the door behind him.

Richie crosses the room and crawls back into bed to wake his sleeping lover. “Good morning, sleeping beauty,” he whispers, kissing Jon's warm cheek. “You almost mooned the room service guy, you naughty boy.”

“Ungh,” Jon replies upon waking up.

“And in other news, breakfast is ready,” Richie continues.

Jon slowly opens his eyes. “We're having breakfast in here?”

“Yeah,” Richie says. “I got French toast for you and pancakes for me. And eggs and coffee and-”

Richie is abruptly cut off as Jon sits up and kisses his mouth. “I love you,” Jon says spontaneously.

“I love you too baby.” They settle down at the table and started eating.

“I'm so hungry,” Jon mumbles through a mouthful of sausage.

“I know. Me too,” Richie takes a big bite of fruit salad.

“We probably burned a zillion calories last night.” Jon grins while eating some eggs.

“It was intense.” Richie agrees.

They eat for a while in companionable silence. The sunlight streams in through the glass doors to their patio, hitting Jon's hair and highlighting the golden streaks. He looks beautiful.

Richie gazes lovingly at Jon. “I love how you look in the morning with your hair all messed up. You're adorable.”

Jon fights the urge to run his fingers through it and straighten it. He picks up a croissant instead. “Richie, this is perfect,” Jon says as he takes a drink of orange juice. “And last night-” he sighs. “Last night was-” Jon smiles at the memory.

“Amazing? Wonderful? The best night of sex you've had in your entire life?” Richie can’t resist.

“Yeah,” Jon agrees.

“Did it feel different to you last night?” Richie asks.

“Yeah,” Jon says. “I noticed a difference. It was exquisite.”

“We have the rest of the weekend for more lovemaking,” Richie grins suggestively, taking Jon's hand on the table.

“I know. I'm so excited,” Jon reveals.

Richie strokes his thumb over Jon's hand. “Me too.”

Jon suddenly sits up straight. “What do you mean I mooned the room service guy?”

*

"They've been talking for a long time," Jon comments to Kelli.

"Yeah. I knew they wouldn't notice us leaving the table." She and Jon move to the patio to watch the last of the sunset. They chat amicably while Richie and Hugh talk about old times. "They went to school together."

"I see," Jon nods.

"So how long have you and Richie been together?"

"Not long. Three months."

"Ah the blush of new love."

"Yeah." Jon smiles and pinkens slightly.

"How did you two meet?"

"Blind date." Jon raises his eyebrows and laughs.

"Get outta here!” Kelli exclaims.

"Seriously. My friend David set us up. We hit it off immediately." Jon smiles at the memory. "We've been practically inseparable ever since."

"It's great when you connect really quickly."

"I've never been this- in love." Jon shyly whispers.

"You can tell. You look really happy together. I saw you two on your patio together."

Jon raises one eyebrow.

"I wasn't spying. I can see your patio from ours," Kelli explains.

"I mean I hope we weren't doing anything obscene," Jon worries.

"You weren't. You were just talking and kissing. You two look sweet together."

"Thank you." Jon ducks his head at the compliment.

"He was stroking your hair and your cheek. It was really sweet," she repeats.

"I love him so much," Jon reveals. "He's so caring and attentive and warm and affectionate." Jon sighs. "I love being with him. I love being hugged and kissed and held all the time."

*

"Jon is great," Hugh says. "And really good looking too. He's totally your type."

"I know, he's gorgeous, isn't he?" Richie gushes. "Sometimes when I'm awake and he's asleep I just lay there and stare at him. He looks so good in my bed, wrapped up in my sheets." Richie sighs happily.

"Wow, you are so far gone," Hugh states. "You love him so much," he teases.

"It took us a long time to say 'I love you' to each other, but since then, we say it all the time." Richie confesses.

"Are you making your other friends sick?" Hugh teases.

"Probably," Richie grins.

"I haven’t seen you like this in a long time."

"I haven’t felt like this. I think this is it," Richie glows. "The search is over.”

"That's great! Are you two going to move in together?" Hugh asks curiously.

"God, I hope so," Richie muses leaning back in his chair. "Maybe not for awhile though. It seems so soon."

"When you know, you know," Hugh reassures him.


	9. Mr. Brightside

“ I shouldn't have come over. I'm so tired," Jon says when Richie opens his door.

Jon looks dead to the world. "We can go right to bed."

"I fell asleep in the cab. The driver had to wake me up when we got here." Jon seems embarrassed.

"Well, I'm glad you're here."

"Rehearsal went on forever. I'm so tired," Jon repeats.

"Let me take you to bed then."

"I'm too tired for sex, Rich," Jon groans.

"I meant to sleep."

Richie drags Jon to the bedroom and puts him in the bed. Jon melts into the pillow and mattress with a big contented sigh. "This is great."

Richie smiles at his adorable drowsy boyfriend. He bends Jon's knee and lovingly removes his shoe and sock then moves to the other foot. He then carefully removes his pants, trying not to touch him too much.

"Thanks," Jon slurs, already dozing off.

Richie pulls the comforter up over him and kisses him on the cheek. "Goodnight, baby," he whispers. "I'll join you in a minute."

Richie bounces into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He keeps the door open so he can see Jon asleep in his bed. While he flosses he thinks about how in love he is. He finds himself thinking a lot about them moving in together. If they lived together, Jon wouldn't have to come over anymore. He'd already be right there. That sounds like paradise to Richie.

Stripping down to boxers and a t-shirt, Richie turns off all the lights and slips into bed. It wouldn’t even be that different since Jon spends about four nights a week here anyway. And even Ringo likes him. Lost in thought, he’s surprised when he feels Jon turn over toward him.

"Richie?" Jon says softly.

"Yes?" Richie reaches over and smoothes Jon's hair.

"Hold me."

Richie smiles and moves both of his arms around the man he loves.

"Thank you, Richie," Jon sighs. "I'm glad I came over."

Richie leans in and gives Jon a gentle kiss. "Me too."

*

Alec comes out of a coffee shop and stops when he sees a familiar man across the street. Although hair is longer and blonder, he’s wearing his buttery tan leather jacket and still carrying his beat up messenger bag. It is unmistakably his ex-boyfriend Jon standing in front of the building across the street.

Alec stops and looks around. This is not wear Jon lives, he knows. What is he doing here? he wonders.

Jon doesn't notice him across the street.

Another man comes out the door behind Jon then. He’s tall and good-looking with dark shaggy hair and Jon turns to him and smiles. He’s holding what looks like a stack of cds in one hand and with his free hand he takes Jon’s. They talk softly and gaze at each other with lovey dovey eyes and Alec’s stomach takes a dive. Jon has found someone else. Damn.

Who is this guy?

The brunette cups the side of Jon’s head with an intimate touch as he leans in to kiss Jon’s lips. They whisper to each other again as the hair touch turns into a full arm stroke. Jon moves his arm into a waist-height half hug as the other man squeezes Jon’s hand before they separate. After mutual goodbyes, Jon walks west and he walks east.

Alec has a brief inclination to follow Jon. After taking note of the address of the building, he starts down the street in the same direction, thinking about their relationship. He loved being with Jon. He ate up the looks they got when he was out with the gorgeous and decade-younger man on his arm. It was great.

Thinking about the past, Alec loses sight of the blonde. He must have gone down to a subway station, he thinks.

Yeah dating Jon had been fun. For a while. Then it all fell apart.


	10. This Is Our House

This is not good. 

Richie is going to be late and he doesn’t like it. Jon is coming over tonight and Richie wants to talk about him moving in. It’s autumn, the weather is getting cooler and Richie just wants to nest. He wants to nest with Jon.

This is not the optimal start for the special evening Richie was hoping for. Always the considerate boyfriend, he calls Jon to let him know.

Jon answers excitedly on the first ring. “Richie!”

This of course makes Richie feel even worse. “Hey baby.”

“Hey.”

“I'm sorry I'm going to be a little late. Everything took longer than I thought today.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“I'm sorry,” he apologizes again. “Are you already there?”

“Yeah. I just got here.”

“Okay. Just hang out. I won't be too much longer. Half an hour. Maybe more.”

“Okay. I’ll take Ringo out.”

“Okay. Good idea.”

“If he’ll let me,” Jon jokes.

“Ha Ha. Just pick up his leash and he’ll come to you.”

“Okay.”

“Bye, baby. See you soon.”

“Okay. Bye.” Jon hangs up.

So does Richie. Okay. Jon seems fine. That’s good.

*

Forty-five minutes later, Richie finally gets home. Ringo greets him at the door as usual but Jon does not. “Hey boy.” He bends down to pet his head. Thinking Jon might be mad, Richie gets a little nervous.

“Jonny, where are you?” Richie calls out in what he hopes is a cheerful manner. He walks into the living room and the sight that greets him is not what he was expecting at all.

Jon is stretched out on the floor with a flushed face. He’s lying on a stack of blankets next to a bottle of massage oil and there’s a fire going in the fireplace. He’s wearing nothing but the robe Richie got him to wear when he stays over. Jon looks sexy and adorable at the same time and Richie's heart skips a beat. “Oh.”

Jon raises his upper body and turns to lean on his elbow. “Hello,” he says seductively. His blue eyes sparkle.

All thoughts of Jon being upset evaporate immediately. “Hi,” Richie gulps. His heart rate accelerates, his mouth dries and his pants tighten.

“Care to join me?” Jon raises his eyebrows, noticing the tightening of the pants. He temptingly runs a hand down his hairy chest.

“Of course,” Richie recovers. “Let me slip into something more comfortable.” He excuses himself into the bedroom.

Richie quickly changes into his robe, happy that Jon has obviously forgiven his lateness. 

Jon relaxes back into the blankets, closing his eyes and letting his robe fall open. He takes up stroking his penis, excited by Richie's reaction just now.

Coming back into the living room, this is the sexiest thing Richie has ever seen. The firelight is doing wonderful things to Jon’s skin. “It's times like this that I'm so glad I gave you a key.” 

Jon looks up and smiles, reaching out his arms. “Come here, baby.”

Richie goes down on all fours and crawls over to his waiting lover. Straddling his pelvis, he kisses Jon deeply, a moan escaping his throat. Pressing Jon's head back into the pillow with a rough kiss, Richie runs his fingers through the blonde's chest hair as Jon keeps stroking himself and getting more and more aroused.

“Oh Jonny,” Richie sighs. He pulls back and watches Jon touch himself while he unties his own robe, exposing his own excited penis. He lays down on top of Jon so that their naked dicks touch.

They rub together like two teenagers, both achieving full erections. Ready for intercourse, Richie reaches for the nearby message oil and squirts some out into his hand. Jon takes a breath and spreads his legs so Richie can move easily between them. He jumps when Richie coats his dick with even more oil then moves up to straddle his chest. He puts more oil on Jon's first three fingers and moves his hand back behind him.

Seeing Jon pleasure himself earlier gives Richie a very specific desire. “Prepare me,” Richie whispers. “I want to feel you up inside me.”

Jon doesn’t need any more encouragement; he slips a finger into his excited lover. Richie groans and moves forward, bringing his erection in front of Jon's face. Jon takes the opportunity to softly lick Richie's puffy tip.

“Yesssss,” Richie breathes. Jon can only move his head enough to get his mouth around Richie's tip so he sucks hungrily while continuing to move his fingers in and out of Richie's slick opening. “Oh Jon! Yes! I'm ready,” Richie announces, slightly out of breath.

Jon pulls out his fingers and Richie scoots back. He raises himself up, taking Jon's hard and ready cock into his hand and then lowers himself down. Jon's cock head penetrates slowly and slips in easily. Holding his breath, Richie closes his eyes and groans as he sinks all the way down.

He sits still for a minute and then completely removes his robe. He reaches down and spreads open Jon's robe so he can press his big hands to his bare chest as he starts moving. “Oh Jon,” he sighs. “You feel so good.”

Jon watches with wide eyes; Richie looks so hot like this. “Doesn't the heat from the fire feel great on your dick?” Jon manages to say.

“Mmm yeah,” Richie agrees. The fire's glow radiates off of Richie's body as he moves, Jon's cock hitting all the right places. He leans down and they kiss deeply again, Jon moving his hands along Richie's back and shoulders.

“God Rich,” Jon moans. He’s on fire. Riche sits back up and reaches for the oil again. He strokes his own erection with his oiled hand, getting closer and closer to his release.

“Oh-” Richie moans as his cum raced up the length of his penis, then spurts over his hand and onto Jon's firm stomach. He shudders and the room blurs.

Jon watches with satisfaction as Richie slows his movements, blinking his eyes. “Mmm hmm,” he hums then squeezes Richie's muscular thigh. “Lie down, baby,” he says, sitting up.

Still enjoying the aftershocks, Richie carefully pulls off and rolls over. Knowing what Jon will do next, he grabs two pillows and places one behind his head and the other under his trembling ass.

Jon grabs Richie's still shaking legs and moves them up and apart, getting himself into position to take his amazing lover. He takes off his robe before he slides easily back inside and begins to thrust.

“Do it, baby,” Richie encourages. He holds tight onto the blonde's firm ass as Jon thrusts at a frenzied, almost desperate pace working toward his big moment. It’s quite the sight to see: Jon with his head thrown back, the muscles in his arms moving as he thrusts his hips. Especially in the warm light of the fire, Jon looks gorgeous as he makes love to Richie. “God, you're so beautiful,” the brunette declares, warm affection shining in his bright eyes.

Jon blushes and grunts and thrusts harder. “Rrrrrich-” he growls. It doesn’t take long for him to shoot his hot liquid up into Richie. “Fuck,” they groan in unison as the last of Richie's cum flows out. He feels his orgasm everywhere; even his fingers tingle.

“Jesus, Jon,” Richie sighs as Jon falls onto his smooth chest, exhausted and spent. Their hot mouths collide together in a wet breathy kiss.

Jon slowly recovers as Richie wraps his arms around his still shuddering back. The fire warms the two lovers as they rest together in each other's arms. “That was fantastic,” Jon sighs. 

Richie kisses Jon's warm cheek. “I'm sorry I was late,” he muses as he strokes Jon's soft hair. “If I'd known this was going to happen when I got home, I would have left after the appetizer.”

Jon chuckles. “It's fine.”

“So what did you do before I came home? When you were all by yourself?” Richie wonders out loud.

“After I took the dog out, I lied here and masturbated,” Jon reveals.

Richie pictures the second part of that. “Seriously?”

“Yes. It was wonderful.”

“Did the dog watch?”

“No, he was asleep. I was quiet.”

Richie tightens his arms around him. “I'm glad you're comfortable enough at my place to do that.”

“Yeah, I love it here.”

“Feel free to masturbate wherever you want, the bathroom, the kitchen, the closet with the water heater-”

Jon punches Richie in the side.

“And don't feel that you have to be alone. You can do it in front of me whenever you want,” Richie goes on.

“I have.”

“Yeah, it's incredibly hot.”

“Do you want me to right now?” Jon asks.

“Maybe later. There's something I want to talk about.”

“Sure.”

“Do you want some wine?”

“Always.”

Jon rolls off of Richie so he gets up, puts his robe back on and goes to the kitchen. Jon gets up and put his robe back on also. Richie comes back with two wine glasses and they settle on the couch.

“What is it?” Jon asks, taking his first sip.

"Do you ever think about us living together?" Richie anxiously asks.

Jon's eyes widen. "You mean since we're together all the time?"

"Well yeah."

"Of course I have."

"Would you like to move in together?"

“You mean here?”

“Yes here. Where we spend all our time.”

“Ha ha. Okay.”

“You like it here, right? It’s not too far away from work for you?”

“No, it’s an alright commute.”

“Are you attached to your apartment?"

“No, not all in fact I-" Jon suddenly stops.

"What?" Richie asks.

"I moved there in a hurry. It was the first place that was available."

"When was this?"

"Two years ago. I was living with the ex."

"Oh the dreaded ex.”

“Yeah him.”

"I see."

“I’m going to have to tell you the full story someday,” Jon sighs. “It’s affected how I view love and dating.”

“Yeah I had a feeling,” Richie says. “Well, whenever you’re ready.”

“Thanks. You’re a great boyfriend.”

Richie leans in for a kiss. “Well I do what I can.”

"Anyway, I don't want to live there with you at all,” Jon says, referring to his own apartment. “Does that make sense?"

Richie nods. "Then what are you worried about? Tell me.”

Jon pauses. "I don't want to feel like I'm invading your space."

"Oh you totally won't. I love it when you're here," Richie says honestly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. How many nights do you spend here a week?” Richie asks.

“I don’t know. Four?”

“Exactly,” Richie agrees. “That’s more than half. Which means you practically live here already.”

Jon laughs.

“Seriously, it feels like home when you’re here. We'll bring over your furniture and rearrange. You'll see." Richie's eyes are ablaze. He can feel Jon moving toward a yes.

"Okay. Yes."

Richie's heart overflows with joy. “Yay!” He inhales sharply and kisses Jon excitedly.

As if he senses what’s going on, Ringo walks over to Jon and lays his head in his lap. The dog approves.

“Is that okay with you, Ringo, if Jon comes to live with us?” Richie asks.

Ringo sighs and makes a contended dog noise. Jon pets his head.

“That’s four hands that can pet him instead of two! He’s ecstatic,” Richie says.

“Speaking of pets, you realize that when I live here, Dave will come over all the time?” Jon realizes out loud.

Richie laughs. “That’s fine. I like Dave.”

“That’s what you say now,” Jon jokes. “We’ll probably have to give him his own key.”

“The more the merrier. I like having people over.”

"I mean all the time."

“He can come over anytime.” Richie says it and means it.

“He will.”

"Of course," Richie concedes, pulling his lover into a tight hug. “Think about this: If you move in before winter, we can stay in and cuddle through the snowstorms.”

“Oh god, that sounds perfect.” Jon sighs. “You’re appealing to my romantic side. How dare you.”

“I can be very convincing.”

“But-”

“But what?”

“Will you expect me to be stretched out on the floor and ready for sex everytime you come home?” Jon says into Richie's neck.

“Yes. Of course I will,” Richie jokes.

Jon punches him in the side again.

Richie kisses him several times all over his face. “Oh Jonny. You've made me so happy,” he sighs. 

“Me too,” 

“Could I also convince you to go back to the floor?” Richie purrs.

“Sure,” Jon breathes. They stand up. “You’re so persuasive tonight.”

“Let's take this off.” Richie lovingly removes Jon's robe and his own. The heat from the fire rushes over their newly bare bodies as Richie takes Jon's waist and leads him around the coffee table. They moan as they lay down. The fire has warmed the blankets and it feels wonderful under their aroused skin.

Jon rolls Richie over so that his front faces the fireplace. “Feel the heat flow over your dick,” Jon whispers in his lover's ear as he hugs him from behind. “Isn't it fantastic?”

Richie closes his eyes and allows himself to just feel. “Mmm yeah.” He can’t resist stroking his penis a few times to enhance the sensations. “God yes,” he sighs. 

They lay there for a while as Jon kisses the back of Richie's neck.

“You,” Richie says. “I'd rather feel you flow over my dick.” He rolls around to face Jon with a hard and needy cock. 

Jon takes in his flushed body and his own arousal increases tenfold.

Reaching for the oil, Richie pulls his lover close and pushes his legs apart. In no time at all, he’s inside Jon and they’re making love for the second time that evening. 

“Now this,” Jon pants, “this is how I hoped the night would turn out.”

*

“I think I see what’s been going on here,” Jon tells Dave.

“With what?”

“Richie.”

“Whaddaya mean?” David asks.

“I think that weekend away was a test,” Jon says. “Like a compatibility test. To see if we could live together.”

“Like how staying overnight is a test to see if you can sleep in the same bed together,” David gets on board.

“Yeah.”

“Well it’s not a bad idea. You two were together constantly for two and a half days. I can see why- wait a minute.” David stops.

Jon smiles. “Yeah?”

Jon’s face is giving everything away. “Are you and Richie moving in together?” David asks. Although he already knows the answer.

Jon bites his lip and nods.

“Oh my god, that’s great!” David exclaims.

“Thanks. I’m excited.”

“When?”

“My lease ends in October. So soon,” Jon determines.

“Cool. So you’re moving to his place?”

“Yeah.”

“That makes sense. You hiring movers?”

“Why would I do that? I have two brothers,” Jon smiles.

“And a Dave,” David points out.

“Thanks buddy.”


	11. Exes and Ohs

“So apparently Jon has moved. Moved in with a boyfriend.”

In an attempt to see Jon, Alec stops by his apartment building only to be rebuked by the doorman. He says that Jon no longer lives here and is really cagey about a forwarding address. “Uptown, a while ago, with his boyfriend,” is the only information Alec can weasel out of the tight-lipped staff member.

He leaves reluctantly and from the street calls one of his and Jon’s mutual friends from when they were together. “Do you know anything about this? Have you seen Jon recently?”

“No, not for awhile. Oh wait I did see him. At a party.” Steve remembers.

Alec perks up. “When was this? Where?”

“I don’t know. It was summertime I think. Some dude’s apartment. I don’t remember whose. I wasn’t invited, I was tagging along with Tyler.”

“Was he with anybody?”

“Uh yeah. He was cozy with some guy. I didn’t know him.” Steve tries to help.

“Oh great.” Alec’s heart sinks. “How cozy?”

“I don’t know, kind of low key. They were whispering to each other.”

“Must have been the boyfriend,” Alec thinks out loud. That guy who he saw Jon hugging and kissing on the street a while back must be him. That guy. Who is that guy? Why does he get to be with Jon?

“Yeah. Duh,” Steve says.

The thought of Jon kissing and hugging and canoodling with someone else makes Alec sick to his stomach. “Do you remember anything else?” he asks, trying to keep his voice even.

“Yeah. His hair’s different. It’s longer and blonder.”

Alec already knows this. “That’s all?”

“I’m sorry bro. It was months ago,” Steve begins to sound a little impatient.

“What does the boyfriend look like?”

Steve thinks a minute. “Tall. Thin. Dark hair.”

Yep. That’s the guy. “Did you talk to him at all? Or to Jon?”

“No, I didn’t wanna bother him. He looked- happy.”

“So he’s happy- with someone else.”

“Well yeah, I think so.”

Alec blows out a breath. “Ugh.”

“Well Jon’s a good-looking guy. Did you think he was going to stay single forever? Waiting for you? Maybe if you had-” Steve stops mid-sentence.

Alec visibly bristles. “What? Maybe if I had what?” he asks.

“Well, you kind of treated him like an object. Especially toward the end,” Steve states matter-of-factly.

Alec closes his eyes and sighs. “Yeah I know. Jon said that when he left.”

“Well, this new guy wasn’t doing any of that.”

“Good for him.” Alec sighs and then pinches the bridge of his nose.

“He was introducing him around, but Jon didn’t look annoyed.”

“Like he did with me.”

“Yeah sorry bro.” After a pause, he remembers something else. “Wait. I think it was his party. That’s why he was introducing Jon to everyone. Yeah! It was! It was his birthday. I remember.”

“Who though? Who’s birthday?”

“I’ll ask Tyler. He might know. I’ll get back to you.”

“Thanks dude.”

“Or,” he started.

“Or what?” Alec is now on the verge of a breakdown.

“Or you could just, ya know, let Jon go,” Steve says a little more gently.

“Huh?” Alec’s voice cracks.

“You had your chance. You fucked up. He’s with someone else. It’s over,” he succinctly sums up.

Alec huffs into the phone. “Just find out who this guy is.”

“Okay. But be cool.”

“Yeah okay.”

“Talk to you later.”

“Okay bye.” Alec hits the End Call button a little harder than necessary. Damn. Is it too late?


	12. Everyday

“Look at this Dave.”

Jon leads his friend into the bathroom of what is now his and Richie’s apartment. He opens a few drawers, revealing their emptiness. He also opens the medicine cabinet which is half empty. The dog follows.

“What?” Dave asks. “It’s too clean?”

“This was all full. Richie has emptied these out,” Jon explains. “For my stuff. For me.”

Dave smiles. He gets it.

“And half the bedroom closet is empty too,” Jon goes on. “He gave me a drawer in the bureau after we started spending nights together-”

“Naturally.” David nods.

“Now I have four drawers.”

“Sounds like things are going smoothly,” David says. “By making room for you in his home, he’s making room for you in his heart.”

Jon just looks at him. “You sap.” He shakes his head.

Ringo whines. Jon reaches down to pet him.

“What? You like sappy stuff,” David objects.

“No I like romantic stuff. That’s sappy.”

“It’s a fine line between romantic and sappy.”

“Truly.” Jon pauses. “And everytime I say ‘your apartment’ or ‘your place’ to Richie, he makes me stop and say ‘our,’” Jon says. “Our,” he says it again. “Our place.”

“Then why haven’t you unpacked your stuff in your place?” Dave asks, looking around at all the boxes.

“I’ve been doing that play,” Jon explained. “But yesterday was the last show, so I can finally put all this stuff away.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah Richie has pretty much been living with my boxes for weeks,” Jon grimaces. “I’m a bad boyfriend.”

“Poor guy.”

“But he hasn’t complained.”

“Yeah he’s just super jazzed that you live here now I bet,” David reassures.

“Yeah I love it. It’s been really good.” Jon pinkens slightly. “And I wasn’t sad about leaving my old apartment either.”

“Yeah I bet.”

“Richie was right. I do feel at home here. Actually I felt that way before I moved in,” Jon confesses. “Yeah I’m home.”

“That’s great.” David is genuinely happy for his friend. “What’s that smell?”

“I made lasagna,” Jon smiles.

David does a double take. “You cook now?”

“I had Dad teach me. He gave me some jars of his sauce. So I have a secret weapon.” The three of them head to the kitchen.

“You’ve never expressed any interest in cooking,” David reminds him.

“I know but Richie is always making me breakfast so I think maybe I can learn not to be completely helpless in the kitchen,” Jon explains.

“Wow, you’re really in love,” David deadpans.

Jon shrugs. “It’s worth it. You should have seen Richie’s face when I made meatballs.”

“Good for you.” David pats him on the back.

“When I get really good, I’ll learn eggplant Parmesan,” Jon hopes.

“Aim high,” David smiles.

*

“I have something for you.”

Richie enters the kitchen where Jon and Dave are watching the lasagna cool.

Jon’s face lights up. “What is it?”

“I meant Dave.”

“Me?”

“Yes you.” Richie retrieves a key from his pocket. “Jon said you would be over a lot.”

“Oh- yeah.” David is a bit flummoxed. “I had a key to his old place.”

“Then you should have key to his new place!” Richie hands it over to a surprised Dave.

Jon spontaneously grabs Richie and kisses him on the mouth. “You’re the best,” he whispers.

“So are you,” Richie is happy that Jon is happy. “I’m gonna go freshen up for dinner. Smells great!” He leaves Dave and Jon alone in the kitchen again.

David is amazed. “Is he for real?”

Jon sighs. “Yeah.”

Dave puts the key in his pocket.

“Now go keep Richie company while I make a salad.” Jon encourages.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” David accuses.

“Kind of,” Jon admits. “It might get messy. I’m new at this.”

Dave laughs. “Okay.”

*

“What’s up Dave?” Richie is surprised when Dave appears in the bedroom.

“Jon wants to be alone with the salad.”

Richie’s mind goes straight to the cucumber he noticed on the counter earlier.

“And I wanted to thank you for the key,” Dave interrupts his thoughts.

“Oh yeah no problem,” Richie says cheerfully. “Come over whenever.”

“Thank you but I think I’ll call first from now on,” David bargains. “So you and Jon can have your space.”

“You’re a good friend.” Richie says while negotiating his way around the room and Jon’s boxes.

“Lots of boxes huh?” Dave sympathizes.

“I don’t remember moving all these,” Richie looks around. “I think they’ve multiplied in the room.”

Dave laughs.

"Jon does have a lot of clothes and grooming stuff. He puts a lot of effort into his appearance." Richie says.

“Yeah when he auditions for something, he likes to be dressed for the part,” David explains.

“That makes sense,” Richie says. “For a minute I thought he had multiple personalities that all dressed differently.”

David laughs. 

“I’ve secretly been getting rid of some of my own clothes that I don’t wear anymore,” Richie admits. “To make room.”

"Well Jon has a job where everyone's looking at him. It's not like us. We're behind the scenes and he's out in front." David explains.

"That's true," Richie realizes. "Well I’m willing to make room for all his clothes and stuff because I like that he pays attention to his appearance. I am really attracted to him physically. He's gorgeous."

"He’s a good-looking guy."

"Sometimes when he's asleep and I'm awake, I just lie there and look at him."

"You do gaze at him lovingly," David teases.

"I know." Richie blushes. “I can’t help it.”

*

“So what did I do to deserve this dinner invitation?”

It is a lovely fall evening. Jon, Richie and David are having dinner together in the dining room of Richie and Jon’s apartment. The fireplace warms the room as Ringo naps on the floor in front of it. Richie is looking around and visualizing how to integrate Jon’s stuff into the living room.

“It’s a thank you for helping me move,” Jon says.

“Pfft, you don’t need to thank me for that. That’s what friends are for.”

“Well I wanna thank you for setting us up,” Richie says. “And for making me so fuckin’ happy!”

“I thought I was the one who made you happy,” Jon fake pouts.

“Ha! You both make me happy,” Richie reveals.

David pauses with his fork in midair. “Is this you guys trying to ease me into a threesome?”

Richie snorts and spits out his wine.

“Oh god no!” Jon laughs.

“I’m just messing with you,” David says.

“Good grief,” Richie says. “You’re the worst.”

“David is quite the comedian,” Jon comments.

“Jealous?”

“Kind of,” he admits. “I’m never funny. I don’t say things that are funny.”

“That’s not true,” Richie says. “You’ve made me laugh a few times.”

“Right, a few times,” Jon repeats. “We’ve been together for seven months and you can count on one hand the number of times I’ve been funny.”

Richie shrugs and finishes his lasagna. “You have many other outstanding qualities.”

“You’re funny,” Jon says to him.

“I’m serious!” Richie puts down his fork.

“He is,” David agrees. “He was funny when I showed him your picture,” David says. “I think he said, ‘Holy shit!’ and he made a funny face.”

“It was a good picture,” Richie remembers.

“You showed him a picture of me?” Jon asks.

“Yeah when I was setting you two up.”

“So you knew what I looked like?” Jon’s face falls.

“Well yeah.”

“What’s wrong?” Richie asks as Jon abruptly gets up from the table and walks out to the balcony.

“What did I say?” A confused David asks.

“I don’t know.” Richie follows him out and asks, “What am I missing? Jonny?”

“So you-” Jon takes a shuddery breath. “You asked me out because you thought I was good-looking.” 

‘No.’ Richie shakes his head. “No, I took your number because I thought you were good-looking. I asked you out because I liked you,” Richie quickly explains.

“Oh,” Jon sits with this information for awhile. “Right.”

He seems unsure so Richie says, “I see what you’re saying. I get the difference.”

Jon calms down and takes a deep breath.

“When I met you, I was hoping that I would like you.” RIchie explains. “I was debilitated by your smile.” He hopes this helps.

“Me too.” Jon smiles.

“Oh Jonny,” Richie envelopes his boyfriend in a warm hug, “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Can we go back inside now? It’s cold.”

Jon wipes his eyes. “Uh yeah.”

They step back into the living room and Dave stands up and asks, “You okay, buddy?”

“Yeah,” Jon sighs. “I just freaked out for a minute.”

“Does this have something to do with your ex?” Richie asks.

“Yeah,” Jon nods.

“He did a number on Jon,” David contributes.

“So you knew him?” Richie asks David.

“Yeah a little.”

“Ah.” RIchie breathes out. “What’s he doing now? You still see him around?”

“No, Jon blocked his number and then he heard through the grapevine that he got a pilot in L.A. so he moved. He’s gone,” David explained.

“I do love having the whole country between him and me,” Jon says.

“Yeah I could see him easily turn into a stalker,” David grimaces.

“Really?” An uneasiness settles immediately over Richie. That is not good. He frowns.

Jon looks up suddenly. “I need to tell you about that whole thing. And I think now.”

Richie’s eyes widen. “Okay.”

Jon looks at Dave.

“And I’ll take the dog out,” David volunteers. “So you two can talk alone.”

“Thanks Dave,”

“Come on Ringo.”

“His leash is on a hook by the door,” Richie says helpfully.

*

“I liked Alec because he was cool and older and a bass player. I have a weakness for musicians.”

“Really? I could go back to being a session musician.” Richie raises one eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t have any objections to that.” Jon says honestly.

“Anyway, Alec.” Richie now knows his name.

“At first it was great. He pursued me pretty hard which I liked. I’d go see him play with his band a lot. But then after awhile all he wanted was to go out so people could see him with me. We never spent time alone anymore. We could never just crash out at home and watch a movie. Like we do sometimes. I need a balance.”

Richie nods.

“Then when we were out, he would introduce me as his gorgeous boyfriend. One time he forgot to say my name. But he would never tell me that when we were alone. He never said it to me. Just friends he wanted to impress. It took me so long to realize what was going on too. It made me feel like crap and I don’t want to be in a relationship like that ever again. So when David said that thing about the picture I- it brought that all back.”

“I’m sorry Jonny,”

“I know you’re not like that. I just- yeah.” Jon let out a deep breath.

“I do think you’re attractive though,” Richie says. “I don’t think that makes me a bad boyfriend.”

“No, me neither.” Jon says. “I’m glad you do. I like looking good for you. I just don’t want that to be all there is.”

“I get it.”

“I was a trophy. I didn’t like it.”

“Was he emotionally abusive?” Richie asks.

“No it was more like emotional neglect,” Jon says.

“Like he didn’t care?”

“He didn’t care about my feelings about anything. And I stayed with him so long. I’m embarrassed about how long I let it go on when I was so unhappy.” Jon’s face turns red.

“Well breaking up is hard to do,” Richie sympathizes.

“Then when I could see it escalating to emotional abuse so I knew I had to get out of there.”

“So you moved out?”

“Yeah all in one afternoon. Dave and my brothers helped me. I was so embarrassed but Dave but was like, ‘You should feel safe Jon.’ I realized he was right and we got me and my stuff the hell out of there!”

“I’m glad.”

“That first night though was hard as hell though,” Jon remembers. “I was happy and sad. I was happy to be out of there but sad that I had to leave that way. I cried myself to sleep and woke up in the middle of the night.”

“Oh baby.”

“I called Dave and he came over and stayed the night with me,” Jon reveals. “And the next few nights. He’s a good friend.”

“He’s a great friend.”

“I’m lucky I have him.” Jon breathes out. “And now you.” He looks at Richie with total love in his eyes.

“Oh Jonny.” Richie sighs as they embrace.

*

When David comes back in, Jon and Richie are standing in the living room in front of the window, hugging tightly and kissing softly. They look cute and safe in their cocoon of mutual devotion. 

“Aww, so you two are good? You look so cozy.”

“Yeah we’re good.” Jon’s eyes sparkle in the firelight.

“Do you two lovers need to be alone now? Is it time for Uncle Dave to leave?”

“No, we haven’t had dessert. Richie bought a cake. Stay,” Jon insists.

“Yum!” David relents.

Richie serves up the cake and he and David have ice cream also.

“So how did you know Jon and I would hit it off?” Richie asks.

“I didn’t. It was a guess.”

“Good guess.” Richie laughs.

“Well I’ve known Jon a long time. When I got to know you, I thought you two would get along. I could tell Jon was beginning to think he would be alone forever and I knew you two could go out to dinner and enjoy yourselves. So I put the wheels in motion.”

“I was just looking for someone I could have an interesting conversation with,” Richie remembers, “then I fell in love.”

“Oh Richie.” Jon squeezes his hand.

“And now you’re a couple in love and living together!” David exclaims.

“Thanks to you,” Jon sighs happily.

“You’re welcome,” David winks.

*

“You were pretty worn out last night. Did you rest today?”

It’s after eleven, Dave has left and Ringo has gone to bed. Jon is lounging under the covers as Richie comes to bed after undressing and weaving around Jon’s boxes.

“Yeah I did.” Jon yawns. “I unpacked some stuff and took a nap then I made dinner.”

“Sounds like a full day,” Richie says. “Are you tired?”

Jon’s droopy eyes give everything away. “A little.” Richie can tell he’s trying to stay awake. 

“Too tired for lovemaking?” Richie runs a hand down Jon’s arm, hoping he’ll say no.

Jon’s eyes sparkle. “No I can stay awake for that.” He rolls to his back and presses his head into the pillow.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Richie leans down and they embrace and kiss deeply and passionately, their need rising quickly.

“Mmm,” Jon moans, wrapping his arms around Richie’s shoulders. He enticingly parts his legs, inviting his lover closer.

Without much fuss, Richie lubricates his penis and moves into position.

“Ahh take me,” Jon sighs with half-closed eyes. “I want you.”

“I need you,” Richie groans and closes his eyes as he slides into Jon’s warm willing body.

“Oh yesssss,” Jon hisses. His legs wrap around Richie’s hips like he’s drowning.

The couple kiss and make love languidly. Richie adores making love to a sleepy Jon because he lets Richie take the lead more than usual. As he predicts, Jon is docile and quiet as Richie eagerly takes pleasure in his body.

They don’t talk a lot or cry out, even as they both cum. They do shake and shiver in the aftershocks when the cold of the late fall night creeps into the bed.

“Why does making love to you feel so good?” Richie sighs as he pulls the covers over his drowsy lover.

“Mmm,” Jon hums sleepily. “Cuz-” he pauses.

“Babe?”

“Love you Rich,” Jon closes his eyes.

“Love you too,” Richie whispers, reaching over to turn the lamp off. “Sleep baby.”

Jon already is.


	13. Say It Isn’t So

“There you are.”

Richie finds Jon in front of the ice cream, trying to decide on a flavor. After they finally finished unpacking Jon’s things, they realized there was very little food in the apartment.

“You know it’s dangerous for you to be in the frozen food section.” Richie smirks.

“Huh?” Jon looks confused.

“You could melt all this stuff.”

Jon laughs. “Shut up.” He puts a half gallon of cookies ‘n’ cream into their buggy.

“Seriously though, someone’s following us,” Richie leans in and whispers.

“Really?” Jon looks over Richie’s shoulder. “Who? Where?”

“I don’t know. A short guy with dark hair.”

“Who the hell would follow someone through a grocery store? This is so unexciting,” Jon frowns.

“Fuck if I know.” Richie shrugs.

“What a weirdo.” Jon goes a little bit pale.

“Is there anything else we need?” Richie is anxious to wrap this up.

“No.” Jon shakes his head.

“Then let’s check out and get the hell out of here.”

“Please,” Jon nods.

Richie soothingly strokes his back as they head to the front.

*

“I was thinking I deserve a cupcake after all the work we’ve done today.”

Richie stops in front of a bakery to eye the confections. He is proud of himself today. He had the idea for Jon to keep the clothes he wears everyday in their bedroom closet and put all his other clothes for auditions in the guest room closet. He was never good at organizing his own things but now that Jon’s stuff was in the mix, they easily figured out where to put everything. Two heads really are better than one. Who knew?

“Sure go for it,” Jon agrees.

“You want anything?” He glances over Jon’s shoulder. “Oh my god,” he says.

“What?” Jon asks.

“That’s him. The guy who was following us.”

Jon turns around. He can’t believe it. It looks like Alec. But it can’t be. He’s gone. He’s in Hollywood on that tv show. Unless- unless he’s back. Oh no. “It’s Alec.” His face turns white.

“The dreaded ex?” Richie is incredulous. “What’s he doing here?”

“Hi Jon,” Alec approaches a little too comfortably.

“Uh- hi.” Jon is tongue-tied. “I-“

“Hi, I’m Richie,” Richie jumps in with the save and extends his right hand.

“Alec.”

“Good to meet you. I’m the boyfriend.” Richie says, marking his territory.

They shake hands as Jon wonders what alternative universe they’ve stepped into.

“Can we talk?” Alec says to Jon.

“Talk?”

“Just for a minute.”

Jon sighs. “Richie, babe, can you excuse us?”

“Yeah, I’ll get that cupcake.” Richie turns toward the door slowly. “You want anything?” he asks again.

“Yeah, a hot chocolate,” Jon says.

“Plain?” Richie guesses.

Jon nods. “Thanks, Rich.”

“You’re welcome, babe.” Richie goes inside.

“So what do you want?” Jon says to Alec with a tiny bit of hostility.

“How are you Jon?”

“How am I? I’m great actually. What are you doing here?”

“I’ve moved back since my show was cancelled.”

“Oh. Cancelled.” That explains it.

“And I think we should get back together.”

Jon must be hallucinating. He shakes his head. “You can’t be serious. It’s been two years.”

“I miss you.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No! I don’t know how to be more clear. You and I are never ever ever getting back together.” Jon states calmly. “I’m with Richie. In every sense of the word.” He makes a sweeping circular hand gesture to reinforce his point. “We live together.”

“I know but- never?”

Jon does not dignify this with a response. “I’m going inside here to be with my boyfriend. Don’t follow me.” He opens the door a little too forcefully.

“You okay?” Richie asks as Jon sits down heavily in front of his hot chocolate.

“No.” His face is unreadable.

“You’re not okay?” Richie raises an eyebrow. “What did he say to you?”

“He wants to get back together with me,” Jon deadpans.

Richie sits with this information a minute. “Well it’s a little late for that.”

“I almost laughed,” Jon admits. “In his face.”

Richie doesn’t know what to do. He’s unsure of what Jon needs him to do, if anything.

“He’s unbalanced. I wonder how long he’s been following us.”

“You want me to go kick his ass?” Richie is ready to spring and attack.

Jon smiles. “That’s sweet, Richie. But I took care of it.”

Richie admits that he is a little turned on by this. Assertive Jon makes him want to submit in the bedroom. He’s definitely looking forward to tonight and letting Jon take over. “Yeah you did,” he smiles.

Jon sips his cocoa.

*

“What’s up Richie?” Dave is surprised when Richie calls him. He thought he and Jon were still in the we-just-moved-in-together-and-are-having-sex-all-the-time phase.

“Well we saw Alec today and now Jon is all- quiet,” Richie says.

“Alec? Oh geez.”

“Yeah he’s- I don’t know. He’s been quiet all evening. I think he needs to talk,” Richie determines. “I think he needs to talk to you. Since you knew him and stuff.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Can you come over? I know it’s late and it’s cold and it’s raining but if he goes to sleep like this I’m afraid it’ll just make it worse.”

“You think he needs to get it out?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll be right there.”

“Thanks Dave.”

*

When David arrives, Richie leaves him alone with his boyfriend so they can talk. After he’s finished cleaning up the kitchen, he brings a decaf coffee to Jon. “How’s it going in here?” he asks.

“I’m really okay,” Jon reassures him.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Richie sits down to join them.

“There is one thing,” Jon says, “that you should know.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve seen Alec outside your building a couple times.” David tells him.

“Huh?”

“And I didn’t say anything earlier because I wasn’t sure it was him because I thought he was in LA but since you two talked to him, I’m sure it was him and-“ Dave talks very fast, afraid that Richie will freak out.

Richie holds his hand up. “Take a breath Dave.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes.

“So he’s been following us and watching us,” Richie frowns.

“And he knows where we live.” Jon points out.

“Should we do something like call the police if he comes around again?” Richie asks.

“I don’t know. I don’t get why he’s doing this.” Jon shrugs and shoves his wineglass away.

“I think he’s jealous.” Richie determines.

“I’m sure he is. But I’m happy. I don’t need this. I’m done. Can we move to a deserted island somewhere so we don’t have to deal with people?” He reaches for the coffee cup.

“That’s a nice idea,” Richie says, “but you’d miss Dave.”

“Oh yeah Dave. He’s people.” Jon sighs.

“I’m not going to the island with you guys,” David crosses his arms. “I’m drawing the line.”

*

“What happened last night?” Jon sits up in the bed suddenly and looks for Richie.

“When last night? Which part?” Richie says around his toothbrush. Jon hit the wine more than usual so Richie isn’t surprised by this line of questioning but he still doesn’t know what Jon is getting at. 

Jon runs his fingers through his own hair. “Did we have sex?”

“No,” Richie admits from the bathroom doorway. “Dave was here late and I thought what you needed was to be held.”

“Ah Rich,” Jon sighs, flopping back down to the bed, facing away from him. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Jonny,” Richie moves up behind him and spoons him. “Of course you do.”

Jon lets out a long breath.

“I think you’re just upset about yesterday.”

“I think I do want to go to the police,” Jon says. “I think it will make the feeling of dread go away.”

“Okay,” Richie says, always the supportive boyfriend.

“You’ll come with me, right?” Jon asks softly.

“Of course.” Richie takes his hand and holds it.

“Thanks.” Jon turns his head to look at him. “Then tonight we’ll have sex.”

Richie kisses him. “Whatever you want, baby.”

*

After a few aspirins, a quick shower, and a semi-lengthy debate over their most responsible looking outfits, the couple arrive at the local police station.

“I’m Jon. This is my boyfriend Richie.”

“Good to meet you. I’m Detective Torres. Everybody calls me Tico inside this office. Have a seat. What can I do for you gentlemen?”

“I think I have a stalker,” Jon says calmly.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” the detective says, sitting down at his desk. “Is it a stranger or someone you know?”

“Ex-boyfriend.”

“Ah. And was it you who ended the relationship?”

“Yeah. I left,” Jon says.

“I get it. You’re a good looking guy. I’d regret losing you too.”

Jon looks at Richie and then back at the detective. “Uh- thanks.”

“When was this?”

“Two years ago.”

“So I’m going to fill out a report. I’ll need your full name and address.”

Jon gives him his name and address.

“Date of birth?”

“March 2nd 1962.”

“And you?” He looks at Richie.

“Richard Stephen Sambora. S-A-M-B-O-R-A. July 11th 1959. Same address.”

“Of course. How long have you two been living together?”

“Six weeks. Just finished unpacking.”

“Cool. New place? Or did one of you live there before?”

“Me,” Richie says. “It was my apartment. I’ve been there since 1995.”

“Thanks,” Tico says. “I know this is tedious, but it’s important.”

“I get it,” Jon nods.

“And your ex’s name and address?”

“Alec A-L-E-C, John, Such S-U-C-H. I don’t know where he lives though.” Jon frowns. “He was in L.A. but he’s moved back.

“That’s fine. I can find his address.”

“Of course. Right,” Jon realizes.

“Okay so tell me about all the times you’ve seen him recently.”

“We saw him on the street where we live in front of the bakery yesterday,” Jon starts. “Cake Baby on 83rd.”

“Okay,” Tico types this into the report.

“And Richie saw him at the grocery store right before that. He was following us through the aisles,” Jon continues.

“Total Foods,” Richie helpfully adds.

“And our friend Dave saw him a week ago outside our building.”

“Same street?”

“Yeah, more than once,” Jon says. “It makes me wonder how long he’s been doing this- how many times he’s been watching and I didn’t notice.”

“Does your building have a doorman?” Tico asks.

“Yeah,” Jon says. “Twenty-four hours a day.”

“I’m gonna talk to him. Ask if he’s seen him.”

Richie hadn’t even thought to do that.

“Did you talk to him any of those times?” Tico asks.

“Yeah at the bakery. He said we should get back together and I very firmly told him no.”

“Did you say anything else?”

“I said I was with Richie and that we were living together.”

“How did he take it?”

“I don’t know, I- I turned around and went inside.”

“Okay.”

“My question is what can be done?” Jon says semi-anxiously.

“Whatever you want. I can arrest him. Stalking is a misdemeanor offense,” Tico says in a business-like tone. “I can give him a warning. Or I can do nothing.”

“Okay. Let me think about it.”

“I want to tell you that when most stalkers are given a warning by law enforcement, they get embarrassed and don’t do it again.” Tico informs them.

“Really?” Jon perks up. 

Richie and Tico pause to wait for Jon to say something. The ball is in his court.

“But I told him no. So he should leave me alone.”

“Okay,” Tico nods.

“I was firm,” Jon insists. “I think he got the message.”

Richie had watched his boyfriend through the café window for the entire exchange. Jon was right; he stayed calm and collected and in control of the conversation. “Okay,” Richie agrees.

“Thank you officer.” Jon says.

“Detective,” Tico corrects. “Take my card. If you see him again, call me. Or if you need anything else, like a donut recommendation, call me.”

Richie chuckles.

“Thanks for getting that joke. But seriously, call me anytime. If you’re walking somewhere in the dark and get scared, you can call me. But especially if you see Alec again.”

“Okay. Thanks again.”

“No problem. That’s what I’m here for. Have a good day, gentlemen. I’ll walk you out.”

Jon and Richie pause outside on the sidewalk to collect their thoughts. Richie runs a soothing hand across the back of Jon’s shoulder.

“I feel a lot better,” Jon says.

“I’m glad,” Richie smiles.

A ray of sunshine breaks through the clouds. “I liked him. That was- I don’t know. Not what I expected,” Jon says as he fidgets with his sunglasses. “I thought I might not be taken seriously because I’m a man. A gay man who brought his boyfriend along.”

“Yeah I get that.” Richie understands.

“Thanks for coming with me, Rich.” Jon ducks his head down under Richie’s chin and they embrace. “You’re the best.”

“Where else would I be?” Richie cuddles into him.

“At work I guess.”

“Yeah I should get back.” Richie says sadly.

“I should let you go.” They gaze at each other lovingly for several seconds.

“I’ll see you at home tonight,” Richie finally says. “I’ll be early.”

“Great,” Jon gives him his killer smile.

“Bye baby.”

“Bye.”

*

“There he is. There’s the best boyfriend in the world.”

Richie turns over in the bed and sees Jon standing in the doorway, naked and slowly stroking his penis. He has a sexy smile on his face and a hungry look in his eyes. “Oh.” Richie’s heart beats faster and a shot of heat goes right to his groin. “What did I do to deserve that title?” He licks his lips.

“You were so great today.” Jon saunters to the bed and climbs on. “Being the supportive partner.” He straddles Richie and leans down for a kiss.

Richie is ecstatic that Jon seems like himself again. He’s moving with confidence and the color is back in his face. “You were pretty great yourself. The way you shot Alec down yesterday.” Richie had watched them through the window just in case Jon needed him to step in and help. But he didn’t. “And then sent him away with his tail between his legs.” He wasn’t lying. It turned him on seeing Jon take control of the situation.

“Mmm Richie,” Jon purrs.

“Oh yeah,” Richie sighs, spreading his thighs to bring his lover closer. He wraps his long limbs around him.

"You're beautiful, baby," Jon whispers as he runs his free hand gently along Richie‘s bare hip. He rubs some lube onto his erection, making Richie's mouth go dry. Jon gets into position and adjusts the covers around them. Jon puts his hand on his lover's chest. "Are you warm enough?" he asks.

Richie likes this, Jon taking charge and taking care of him. "I will be," he says.

Jon presses his body to Richie’s and moves his hips so that their cocks rub together.

"Oh god Jon," Richie sighs, tilting his head up for a long deep passionate kiss. He moves one hand to the back of Jon's head and cups his ass with the other, holding him close. "I'm warm enough now, babe," Richie whispers, his face flushing.

"Good. That's good," Jon breathes. 

Richie holds Jon’s eye contact for a long time, longer than usual. He guesses he’s still working out stuff in his head. “Whatcha thinkin’ Jonny?” He rubs a thigh lovingly.

Jon blinks. “Just- ahh- I’m glad we’re together.”

“Oh Jonny,” Richie purrs.

The eye contact goes on as Jon strokes his lover into submission.

Richie spreads his legs, pulling his knees up. "Take me, Jonny," he purrs.

"Richie." Jon moves two fingers into Richie's entrance, preparing him.

"I'm ready," Richie gasps.

Jon slowly enters him and they begin to make love. Jon grips Richie's shoulders, thrusting long and deep as they continue to kiss. Richie tilts his head back and closes his eyes, moaning as Jon licks and nibbles along his neck.

"Oh god, you feel so good," Jon moans. "I- ahh- I was going to try to make it last-" Jon reveals. "But- ooh!"

"I don't want to wait either, baby," Richie breathes.

Jon speeds up and suddenly it is very warm in the bed. Feeling Jon's fingers tickling his balls, Richie wraps his legs tighter around his lover's hips and it’s over rather quickly. "Oh god yes," Richie gasps.

Jon stills on top of Richie and snuggles closely, just like he always does.

“Good to have you back, Jonny,” Richie sighs happily.

Jon smiles his real and genuine smile. “Good to be back.” He slides up and kisses his lover firmly on the lips. The two men relax and softly kiss as they listen to the steady pelting of rain on the window.


End file.
